Black Order Academy
by Butterkup
Summary: Allen Walker is the new girl at Black order Academy, there she meets Lavi the most popular guy in school. what do you think is going to happen in this new school, romance, humor, you'll have to read and see, flames will be used to heat my house. Fem AllenXLavi. little bit of black cat characters.
1. Chapter 1

"No Fear

Destination Darkness

No Fear

Destination Darkness

No Fear

Girl

The rain falls down from the northern skies

Like poisoned knives

With no mercy….."

...

Came the sound of the small alarm clock as a smooth pale hand suddenly clamped down roughly, resulting in the tiny machine being turned off.

My eyes were heavy as I opened them, I yawned shivering from the cold morning air throwing my legs over the side. I glanced to see my alarm clock set to silent, still showing 6:00 in big red numbers. Giving another yawn I headed towards the bathroom.

Hi, I'm Allen Walker, yeah I know, weird name for a girl. But that's what my foster father named me and I'm going to stick with it. I never actually cared that my name is Allen, I know is a guy's name but I never had a problem with it.

I'm a 16 year old Junior in high school, and tomorrow is my first day at Black Order Academy so I have to get ready to go to the dorms today.

Walking into the shower, I quickly freshened up . When I was done I walked into my closet, and grabbed my clothes, got dressed and looked over all my stuff. I had about six boxes full of all the things I would be needing for school, clothes, books, toiletries, pictures, and anything else I'd need to decorate my new dorm room.

As I looked into one of the boxes I saw a picture of me and Mana, memories flooding back into my mind.

When I was born, my parents were repulsed at my strange arm and my snow white hair, so they sent me to an orphanage. I grew up there for almost 4 years, it was difficult for me to get adopted due to my unusual appearance, but then Mana came along, he saw past my features and adopted me. I loved him dearly.

But then, when I was about 11, me and Mana were walking across the street to the grocery store, a drunk driver ran a red light, Mana was able to push me out of the way, but in doing so Mana was killed

So then I was sent back to the orphanage, but then Master came along, and adopted me. Apparently he was good friends with Mana, and pitied me, thinking that a little street rat should be 'taken care of'.

But apparently he was womanizer, alcoholic, and had a problem with debts, and because of those debts I had to learn how to cheat and gamble in order to live.

Anyway, after my quick lapse down memory lane I placed the picture back in the box and closed it, taking them all down to Master's car. I gave a quick look into the mirror to see if everything was alright, I was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a baggy gray t-shirt over it, and a pair of torn up black jeans, tucked into a pair of gray boots. I wore a white glove over my left hand and a small black ribbon was around my neck.

I stared into my reflection closely looking over the rather large scar that ran down my left eye. I got it when I was about 6 when some priest tried to "exorcise" me. All that psycho did was cover me with holy water and cut my eye, leaving a huge old scar with a pentacle at the top.

When I was done observing myself, I grabbed my small black backpack, and headed out to Master's car, he said that I was allowed to use it, for the day and he'd come by and pick it up tomorrow. He was probably just happy that he could have the house to himself, and be able to have any woman he wanted over, or travel the world with woman, bleeding them dry. Even though he still did that anyway when I was living here...

…

I entered the main hall of the beautiful castle entrance, white marble sparkled in each and every area. a grand mahogany desk was to my right, whereas a giant mahogany glass unit stood to my left, littered with trophies and awards of all different kinds.

Slowly walking in the direction of the desk, a woman with long blond hair in a rather painful looking tight bun, swiveled in her chair, turning to me with a bored expression on her face, red lipstick applied a little to heavily.

"Can I help you?" she asked rather rudely.

I looked at her for a second and shook my head, "Uh yeah I'm Allen walker, I'm suppose to come here to get my dorm assignment," apparently I'm suppose to be rooming with Road Kamelot, My best friend since childhood, she pulled some strings and asked her dad, after all he is the principal.

Lowering her horned glasses the woman nodded, before tuning back to her computer, typing away and printing out a small piece of paper. "Here you are, this is your schedule, and your room number should be labeled at the top." she handed me the paper with another quick nod and turned back to her computer once again.

When I was sure that she wouldn't be saying anything else to me I grabbed my things and headed to my new room, the room I would be using for the rest of the year.

I made my way to room 420 on the fourth floor I slowly placed the key inside the keyhole and gave it a twist; I heard a soft 'click' and opened the door. It was a fairly big room, with a bunk bed two night tables, two desks along with two dressers and fairly large bathroom.

I grabbed my boxes, claiming the bottom bunk for myself, realizing that now would probably be a good idea to start unpacking my things. After unpacking the important stuff, I started unpacking my clothes; I folded most of the pants and hung the shirts and sweaters. I have to admit it I'm a bit of a neat freak, I like everything to be in order.

I began placing books on the shelf above one of the desks, and then I picked up my back pack, placing it on the desk and opened it. Two pair of golden wings came out of it and a little golden ball came out "You sleep well Timcampy?" I asked, he just lazily flapped his wings and landed on my pillow "I guess not" Tim is a golem, Master Cross gave me on my 13th birthday, and Tim is like my other best friend so I took him with me.

When I was done I laid on the bed and looked at the bottom of the top bunk, strange even being in this new room for just a couple minutes, I already felt at home, but then again I think anything could feel like home when you live in that disaster area Master called a house. Opening my eyes I glanced at the clock next to me as it read 3:00, huh, looks like I must have dozed off.

Suddenly I heard a click and the door opened "Ally you here?" Came Road's voice walking into the room her eyes landed on me and she quickly ran to over hopping on my bed giving me a crushing hug. "Ally I'm so glad to see you!"

I rolled my eyes at her; she's one of the better people here, and most interesting. She's got deep sapphire blue hair, and its really spiky like naturally spiky. She has a couple piercings up her ears and gold eyes, I mean it too, they are like liquid gold.

Amazingly she has the voice of an angel; seriously this girl is an opera singer. A freaking soprano opera singer, she's even won a bunch of competitions to boot! I think she holds the title for 'Best in Country: Under 20'. Yeah she's that good and the music teacher takes full advantage of that every time there's a soprano solo in a song.

"Road... it's good to see you too, but... I need to... breathe." I gasped out, I could tell she was happy because the hug she was giving me wasn't letting me breathe.

She released me from her death hug only to forcefully pull me off my bed. "Sorry, I'm just so glad you're here, this is going to be so great!" She grinned, looking back at me with her bright cat like eyes.

Yeah great, I bet when people see my arm though it won't be so great, But I guess a long as road is here it won't be so bad.

"Hey, Ally? Are you okay, you're staring off into space," Road stated with a sharp frown as she tugged on one of the loose locks covering my eye. I chuckled and pushed away her hand.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about how this school is going to be."

"Yeah, I bet, but I think you'll have a good time." her smile was sincere and yet I could still see a hint a mischief hidden behind her pools of golden brown, she called eyes. "Oh I know, do you want to-"

"If you girl's dare pull a giant prank on your first day of school, I am not going to cover your asses," said another voice from the doorway, where a tall brunette man stood, a top hat slanted upon his head.

"Tyki, whatever do you mean?" Road questioned fluttering her eyes to make her look innocent.

"What I mean is last time you two did one of your pranks, you, Allen, and Devit ended up in a tree, upside down mind you, and Jasdero got stuck in a ditch right underneath!"

"Yeah but the toilets in all the washrooms were over-flowing for a week!" I exclaimed happily falling back on my bed clutching my stomach.

"I still don't understand how you managed that, But you do have to admit that watching the entire thing was pretty fun though, right Tyki." Road added in with a giggle and a clap falling on my bed with me.

And this ladies and gentlemen is how my first year at Black order Academy began.

...


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't leave me now

Stay another day

With me

.

When you're sad, and no-one knows it

I'll send you black roses

When your heart's dark and frozen

.

I'll send you black roses

Far away we wait for each other

I'm still on that road to nowhere

Kiss yourself for me in the mirror

Tie a black rose into your hair….."

...

I woke up, shielding my eyes from the brightness that leaking through the curtains and into the room by hiding under my pillow, reaching out blindly for the source of the that stupid noise. Grabbing it in my fist I felt the smooth cold metal beneath my warm, delicate fingers. Growling as the clock, I angrily launched it at the far side of the room, smiling when I heard a satisfying BANG. I raised the pillow slightly, smiling at the mess of clockwork and metal parts at the other side of the room.

Until I saw Road climb down from the top bunk, looking at the clock with a grimace on her face before it was replaced with a frown, her dark hair ruffled from sleep, her baggy pajamas almost falling off her hips "It's my job to kill the alarm clock in a morning" she moaned, groggily stretching making it look like her pajama bottoms where going to fall off even more.

I lifted my head and threw the pillow behind me, my own hair a mess as I sat up and stretched, my blue silk pajamas falling loosely around my shoulders. "Maybe we should take turns?" I asked as I got out of bed, searching through my bags for something clean to wear.

"That's a good idea Ally," she grinned evilly, heading to the bathroom, towel slung over one shoulder.

I looked to the closed bathroom door and sighed, pulling on my clothes, I was in the process of searching for my other boot, when Road reappeared, dripping wet and shouting down the phone, her towel wrapped around her thin frame as Road began to dress, her phone squished between her ear and neck as she talked.

"Listen Devit, I don't care what you and Jasdero did, I'm not helping."

I raised an eyebrow as Road shut her phone, what on earth did Jasdevi do now? Turning my head back to Road I saw that she was already fully clothed. She had on a short sleeved white button up shirt with a tight black vest under it, a black skirt with white frills on the bottom, magenta socks that came up to her thighs, with black and purple boots and a red tie around her neck.

"So what did Jasdevi do now?" I questioned and saw Timcampy sitting on my bed, biting the boot I was looking for.

"Huh? Oh I don't know, Devit just asked if I could help bail them out.", Road laughed lacing her boots. "You ready to go for breakfast, I always go down early, you get first pick that way."

I nodded grabbing my boot and followed Road outside, locking the room behind me. I followed her down the stairs feeling a little more than dependent as I tried my best to memorize the path down to the cafe` but gave up as I hit the 2nd floor. My stomach began to growl at me angrily, demanding food and finally, after what seemed like forever, Road stopped in front of a set of double doors and grinned back at me, "Welcome to the school Cafe`" she said, throwing the doors wide and spreading her arms out as she entered.

I laughed again and followed behind Road to grab some food. 'wow' The room was extremely large, housing about 14 circular tables, each one crafted of individually carved oak, the tops smooth and polished, refined and sleek. Windows intricately framed with steel lace spread shadows of angels with outstretched wings on the far end wall. Above each table hung giant crystal chandeliers, sparkling in the morning light as they twinkled.

I broke out of my daze when an almighty thunk erupted around the room, echoing in the hollow silence. Road paused in the midst of passing me a plastic plate and turned to the door, just like all the other students that had been sitting quietly did, puzzled at the peculiar noise before the source burst through the door, slamming them into the far walls and running into the hall.

Road raised an eyebrow at the taller figure "What the hell are you doing Hearst?"

The boy looked over to me and Road, I could see him murmur a thank God, clasping his hands together tightly in a silent prayer before jumping onto the tables and running past protesting kids as they scrambled to save their breakfasts from the oncoming feet. Sprinting the whole length of the table the teen jumped down and landed behind Road, crouching behind her shoulders, peeking over them ever so slightly as he glanced worriedly back towards the doorway.

I looked at the taller boy; currently crouching at the knee to become on average height with Road, dark hair tuffled ever so slightly as her eyes scanned the doorway for any signs of life before rolling her eyes at the boy hiding behind her back and she moaned loudly, "What did you do this time?"

I awkwardly stared at the two wondering what to say, apparently Road knew this person that was for sure, but why was he hiding behind her, what'd he do? "Why do you always assume I did something wrong?" the young boy asked.

"Because every time I see you Kanda is trying to kill you because you pissed him off"

"Kanda's always pissed off." he mumbled, I couldn't help but to laugh, I stifled a giggle behind my hand.

"You do have a point there."

"THERE YOU ARE!"

the three of us turned to see a dark haired male walking towards us well more like towards the younger boy, umm, Hearts or maybe it was Hearst, anyway his dark locks flowed like silk down his back as he stalked forward, an large frown spread across his face

The boy flinched and scrambled on his knees, hiding behind both of us and peeking out between us, cringing as the boy stalked forward. I looked at the male quizzically, wondering what this boy was so afraid of.

"Move out of the way short stack!" he growled angrily.

I suddenly felt anger rise inside me, what right did he have calling me short stack? My height was just fine. I glared at him again staying my ground "My name is Allen Walker, you long haired, girly boy!"

"What did you call me, Short stack?"

"It's Allen! Al-len are you too stupid to get it right?" I yelled in his face.

The black haired man suddenly grabbed me around the collar, pulling me forward and raising his fist. I could tell he was going to punch me so I just closed my eyes, awaiting the blow.

But it never came. Instead the hand that had held my shirt let go suddenly and I felt myself falling backwards. Thankfully Road was able to catch me and lifted me up. I blinked once then twice, there in front of me stood a tall redhead, with a eye patch over his right eye, holding onto the others fist.

"Hey Kanda, it's not very nice to hit the new kid you know!" the redhead said, letting go of the others fist. "Besides what he said is true you know, you do look like a girl with that long hair of yours."

My eye twitched, great another person thought I was a guy. The redhead looked at me smiling, his single emerald green eye staring at me, as the other man, Kanda I think it was, stalked out of the cafe`.

"Sorry about Kanda, he can me a jerk sometimes, but he's actually a nice guy when you get to know him. What's your name?"  
I straightened myself, and looked at him with a bored look, but he just kept smiling. "Allen, Allen Walker."

"Well I'm Lavi, It's nice to meet you Allen."

I continued to stare at him, as he just kept smiling, what was he smiling about anyway? "Yeah, it's nice to meet you to I guess..." this was starting to get awkward.

The smile finally left his face as the sight of recondition took it's place. "Oh that reminds me, I gotta go, it was nice meeting you dude, bye!" and with that he ran off.

I could hear Road laughing behind me, I turned to look at her, a smile extending to a broad all knowing grin, putting her hands on her hips. "Well that was entertaining."

I rolled my eyes and picked up a new plate, so I could grab something to eat, otherwise I think my Stomach might try to eat me. I began stacking several things upon my plate. 16 pancakes smothered in syrup, 8 muffins, 12 waffles, 4 apples, 5 bowls of cereal, 18 glasses of orange juice, and a couple puff pastries.

As I ate, my vision suddenly disappeared behind someone's hand, it wasn't hard to guess. "Devit," I asked simultaneously with Road, her eyes must have been covered too.

"Correct," he laughed removing his hands and giving the two of us a quick squeeze from behind before sitting down.

"What are you doing here, where's Jasdero" I asked after finishing the rest of my pancakes.

"Oh, he's coming see?" Just as he said that another Jasdero's long blonde hair came into view.

"Hello Allen Hee!"

"So Devit, Jasdero. What are you guys doing here?" I questioned, drinking another glass of Orange juice

"Oh well, we were just too bored with our school so we decided to come here" Devit sighed picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it.

"Yes! Very bored Hee!" Man Jasdero could be such a weirdo haha, but he really was the sweetest thing.

"You got expelled didn't you?"

"What? No…what makes you think that we got expelled?" Devit's face seemed to gain a slight flush of annoyance from my comment which meant I was right. "Come on Devit, I've known you for almost as long as I've known Road you can't lie to me"

"Argh! Fine! But all we got was a warning that if we didn't behave we were going to get expelled, so we just decided to come here where we can start again… That and it's also the only school that accepted us because dad is the principal."

"A warning? What did you guys do?"

"Well…we kind of made the artroomandscienceroomexplode ." he said the last part very soft and quickly, that I couldn't understand.

"_What_ did you say?"

"Devit made the science and art room go boom" the blonde said extending his arms.

"You did what! …How did you made the art room explode?"

"I don't know…all I know is that the walls of the art room are a permanent puke-green color, and has a nice beautiful skylight, but Jasdero was the one who made the science room explode, I was just there taking a nap and before I knew it I was on the floor hearing the teacher say that we have to get out of the classroom as fast as possible"

"Devit, you know you must never let Jasdero near something that is flammable and/or explosive, you learned that in eighth grade! How could you forget that?"

"Oh Yeah. I forgot about that"-I did a face palm, I was just about to ask him if he had done anything else when Road Interrupted me "So what lessons you got first Ally?" Road asked, glancing up from her pancakes.

"Ummm," Actually I didn't know what I had first, pulling the rumpled piece of paper out of my pocket I unfolded it, straightening it out and flattening it. "Gym".

"Yay, that mean you'll be with me, well unless we get different teacher's" Road beamed, nudging me in the arm. I laughed picking up my plate and throwing it in the trash when a light ringing sound echoed through the cafe`.

"Come on we'd better go before the gym teacher gets her panties in a twist." Road grumbled, grabbing my arm and leading me out of the cafe' and into my first lesson… oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at the Teacher he wore a pair baggy army trousers and and a baggy t-shirt. He walked across the gym, his cold dark eyes scanning the group as he lifted the clipboard to his eyes and squinted down at the names, breathing deep as he blew on the whistle and everyone lined up into two lines; one for boys and one for girls. Many People seemed to stare at meas I walked into the girl's line, looks like that guy Lavi wasn't the only one to think I was a guy...

Road stood next to me, at the back, daydreaming dazedly of her bed when I heard the teacher call for our attention. "Okay! Today I'll be sorting each of you into your individual sports. You will have gym four times a week and you will become practiced sporting champions by the time I'm through with you." The muscular teacher began pacing again. "My name is Mr. Winters. You will address me as Mr. Winters or Sir, Got it?" There was a mumble of yes's amongst the crowd and the teacher nodded in appreciation. "Okay, let's get started."

It took 10 minutes to get the sorting done properly. Road ended up having to go to hockey practice first and I watched as she got up and went to join all of the other teens, they all seemed cower in fear when Road took her place as last in line. I laughed as Road winked at me before my I heard my name being called.

"Allen Walker" The teacher called and I stood, walking over to the Soccer line the teacher pointed at and standing at the back with my arms folded as people sniggered at me…of course I was the only girl in this sport, great, just great.

A few more boy's joined my group, including those guys Lavi and and Kanda, before two other teachers appeared beside Mr. Winters. Each heading to another line as Mr. Winters took the one in front of mine, scowling down as he looked all of us over.

"These are going to be your teachers for this particular sport. If you don't like it, tough! Get used to it! Now file out!" His tone was cold and commanding, his frown set solid on his face, I watched as Mr. Winters finished his short inspirational speech before the other teachers walked down a long corridor.

"I want to see what each of you can do, so you for our first lesson you will go up against I opponent, which I shall choose at random. Each one of you will try to steal the ball from your opponent and make it into the net before the other can is that clear?" I frowned…that didn't sound too good. Most of these guys had height, and muscle, on them, how was I suppose to win against that.

"Alright, first up, Kanda your up against Bak Chang." The two seemed to go back and forth with the ball, Kanda having more of a advantage against the other until, kicking the ball between his feet dodging any interception Bak threw at him until Kanda finally shot into the net.

The next few matches went on much like the first until there were only four of us left. Me, a tall brunette with two purple marks going down from his eyes, along with another taller lean man with very sharp facial features, and short black hair with a long white streak which fell in front of his face and that Lavi guy again. Please god, let me get one of the other two, I really don't want to have to go against this Lavi guy, I mean yeah he seems nice but it kinda creeps me out.

"Next Arystar and Daisya, your up" Yelled Mr. Winters pointing to the bi colored haired boy and the brunette. Are you kidding me, did the world really hate me that much?

I looked over at the redhead quickly to examine him, I let my eyes travel over him carefully, completely zoning out the words between Daisya and Arystar. The red head did have a pretty face. His high cheek bones and full lips gave the male a very European look, and he had broad but slender shoulders leading down to somewhat narrow hips but he looked completely toned and agile under his black 3/4 inch sleeved t-shirt and white skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black boots a silver chain dangling across his hip.

"Hello?" I heard, blinking dazedly as fingers snapped in front of my eyes, "Come back to me Shorty, come back. You in there? Earth calling Shorty, Earth to Shorty." I swatted his black fingerless gloved hand away and shook my head "Ah your back. You zoned out there for a moment Shorty." I watched him smirk and that made me a bit angry, why was this guy always smiling.

"Stop calling me that! I told you, my name is Allen." I snarled, I really did hate the nickname Shorty… I mean I not that short,

He opened his mouth to say something when our names where called out. "Walker, Bookman, come on your the last, get your asses out here." Mr. Winters sounded slightly angered, as he spoke to us. I could feel my arm being pulled to the field by Lavi, until we were standing right in the center. "Alright like I said before, just try to steal the ball from your opponent and make it into the net before the other can?" and with that he threw the ball to the ground.

Lavi was able to get to it first, kicking it out of my reach, he weaved around me looping his feet between each other almost making it to the net, until I was able to link my foot under the ball, running to the other side, he made a grab for the ball, as I flipped it into the air, with great speed, I jumped up into the air bent my body backwards, until my food made contact with the hard material of the ball, sending it flying back, but it seems I misjudged it slightly, and had kicked the ball a bit too hard sending it flying back into Lavi, before ricocheted halfway across the field and into the net in one quick moment.

Once my feet made contact, I had to regain my balance. The entire field was silent, casting my eyes to the group of guys standing behind me. They all seemed to have looks of shock written across their faces. Maybe doing that little stunt there wasn't such a good idea?

I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of of neck, making my way off the field and back into the gym, "What the hell was that?!" I heard someone yell behind me, continuing to move along to my next class, the bell giving a light ring signaling the start of the next class.

…

I think I really need something chocolaty.

…

Unfortunately I couldn't have had something chocolaty right then because I was in the middle of math class. With Road by my right and a very angry looking expression on her face, Devit by my left, a rather bored looking one on his, and Jasdero behind him staring out the window at a... Butterfly, I really do have to admit, Jasdero is a odd one.

I looked up to the board, ultimately confused about what was happening due to my mid-class anger rant in my head. I spent a few minutes attempting to figure out what she was talking about, but every symbol and number just seemed out of place.

I looked to the clock; it was only a little while to lunch. Wow I must have zoned out longer that I had thought.

'May as well pretend I know what's happening,' I figured playing with my glove silently as I let my eyes wander across the dusty black board. It was only a matter of time until the bell rang for lunch.

When it finally did, I got up slowly, gathering up my stuff in and pushing it all into my backpack roughly. I saw Road do the same from the corner of my eye, a small smile plastered on her face, guess she was happy for a little break.

We made our way back to the cafe`taking the same seats we had this morning, though now I was greeted by a familiar beat of hard music. The four of us just sat there for a good amount of time just talking and hanging out, when a soft hand pressed itself upon my shoulder.

I looked over as a petite brunette stared at me, her hair down and tied back in small bands, her outfit only consisting of small white shorts that barely covered her butt and a purple low neck tank-top, a small gold chain made of three golden swirls hanging low on her neckline, and a pair of extremely high, high-heels were placed on her feet. She was blowing some pink gum and as it popped I jumped as two other girls walked over. One had fair blonde hair and the other was bright ginger, both were slim and wore matching outfits to the brunette, except that they were in different colors.

"So Road how ya been, what ya been up to?" asked the brunette.

"Well it's none of your business but I was talking to my friend Allen here."

"Oh and why would she want to hang out with a pathetic little creep like you? Honestly Road, I heard you still play with dolls." The brunette laughed, her perfect face crinkling slightly as the wrinkles towards the edge of her eyes stood out from under the masses of foundation that had been applied, "You would have thought people liked you would know how to act. Haven't you got the message by now?" The brunette looked at Road offering her a wickedly devious smile, showing a few of her white pearly teeth before she turned to look at me, leaving Road and her growing anger alone. "And who are you then? My names Sachiko, this is Kiredori and Amera." She waved her hand lazily to the two girls behind her and fished out some gum from her pockets, sticking it into her mouth and chewing lazily.

"My names Allen…"

"Oh, nice name. Different. You really don't wanna be hanging out with dorks like these…your not very pretty, but I think we could make an exception if we get you some make-up to cover that scar, and some new clothes. Your in."

"In? In to what?" I asked, genuinely confused as Road scoffed and rolled her eyes behind her, earning herself a scowling glare from Sachiko before she looked back to me and smiled sweetly.

"In to our club silly." She laughed again, that stupid school girl giggle and I watched as Kiredori and Amera imitated her perfectly.

"Umm…no thanks. I don't think your club is for me…" I said, standing up and smiling back. "I'd rather hang out with Road, Devit and Jasdero. But thanks anyway." I smiled at her and waved her off sweetly. Devit and Road grinning as they imitated me, before returning to out meals, leaving a stunned and angry Sachiko behind us. I looked over my shoulders briefly and caught a glance of the brunette as she stomped her foot, huffed, raised her head high into the air and stormed of to a large group of males, Amera and Kiredori still following her.

Devit laughed and Road burst into giggles when the three girls were finally our of ear shot "What's so funny?" I asked, taking a gulp of my soda.

"Are you kidding me sweetheart? You just bitched Sachiko, the most popular girl in school. Everyone's dying to get into her group." Road grinned, flashing a toothy smile and I smiled a little, feeling a small sense of pride.

"That is, everyone except us. We're not cool enough" Devit said, putting extra emphasis on the word cool as he frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "But it doesn't matter, we've only got to put up for it for two more years and then we're outta here."

I laughed, eyes glancing across the room, only to see that same redhead surrounded by a rather large group of people, chatting happily along with that angry looking guy Kanda from earlier and a beautiful girl with long black hair tinted green and gorgeous violet eyes. When out of know were Sachiko, stridded towards him, embracing him over energetically as she swatted his arm, whispering something into his ear as she brushed her lips across his cheek before she suddenly stared at me, grinning evilly as she pulled the boy away slightly and began to kiss him long, hard and deep.

I felt the flush on my cheeks and turned away, looking down at the floor in embarrassment as whoops and whistles echoed around the hall in celebration as shouts of 'get a room' where called… well that was awkward, I felt like a creeper as I looked at them, truth was I probably looked like one too, as I stared at them.

"Hey, Ally. Are you okay in there?"

Road voice rang through my head as she snapped me out from yet another inner rant. I looked at her; she was finished eating and so were Jasdevi. She cocked her head slightly, her gold eyes blinking soundlessly. Crap, she was giving me the look.

Road you see has these looks, and I swear there as goddamn effective as truth serum. Most of the time she doesn't even need to talk. She just flashed one of her looks and you immediately know what she wants and you want to give it to her.

I bit down on my tongue to stop myself from speaking. She let her eyelids flutter a bit. I whined.

"Oh Ally, you know you want to tell me what you were thinking about," she mused poking me in the center of my nose.

I shook my head. She frowned and gave her look a bit more 'puppy-dog'.

I whined slapping my hand ageist the table like a child. She frowned a bit before turning her attention back to me.

"Come on," she said sternly grabbing my hand and taking me away from the table. Predictably she took me to the bathroom. It was definitely one of the most private places in the school, and damn, was it beautiful, I don't care if that sounds odd it is one beautiful bathroom.

We walked in, my arms were crossed but she as still pulling me along by my hand. She let go of me, quickly checking the stalls for anyone. When she was satisfied that we were alone she turned to me hands on her hip, pouting.

"What's wrong with you?"

I looked at her and shrugged. It was the truth too; I really didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Darling," she whispered unfolding my arms and holding my shoulders tightly, "Are you scared?"

I glared at her, pursing my lips slightly. Actually I was scared, being at this new school was already starting to stress me out.

I felt my self shaking slightly as I let a small tear fall down my cheek; letting out a gasp and a muffled cry every couple moment.

"Why are you scared Allen?"

I gave in.

"I don't want them to shun me, I mean I've already gotten some strange looks from people after they've seen my face and I just don't want to be treated like a freak like I was before."

She listened to me intently, nodding slightly when I finished.

"Well that's not going to happen, and if it does..." Her smile seemed to grow demonic with mischievousness, and eyes turning cold "Me, you, and Jasdevi will just have to show them who there messing with."

I laughed wiping a few stray tears from my cheeks.

"So," She asked.

I smirked; standing tall before her, "So? Look out Black Order Academy, because here I come!"

"That's my girl," she cried jumping straight into my arms. I hugged her back tightly, "So are you scared now?"

"A little bit," I whispered, "But not for very much longer."

"Good," she giggled taking my hand again and pulling me out from the bathroom, "Because we have music class next and the music teacher always wants to see what the new student can do so you better get ready."

I gulped…music class. I didn't think that would come so soon.


	4. Chapter 4

When the lunch bell rang I could feel every part of my body tighten. It had only seemed like minutes ago that I had gained up the courage, yet the single sound of a ringing bell forced me back to being scared. Devit was able to break me from my trance by pushing me off my chair, I sent a glare at the laughing boy as he grabbed his backpack draping it over his shoulder. Guess he wasn't so scared about his dance class. Not like I was about music class. Then again he was a pretty good dancer no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

I stood for a couple moments, trying to keep my breathing steady. The cafe` had long since emptied; and now it was only the four of us, I cussed under my breath and started for the door, before the four of us split, Jasdevi heading to their dancing class, while Road and I headed to our music class.

The walk out was eerie, everything was silent except for the loud pounding of my heart in my head, my heavy breathing, and the sound of mine and Road's boots falling against the floor. A few stray students were there but no one I really knew all that well. I pushed open the doors to the first floor harshly, as Road continued to lead the way.

We made our way to the auditorium, where the class would be held, I gazed across the marble hallways, this school really was beautiful, was this a castle at one point or something?

We were about to open the door when I noticed the lack of song coming out from behind the door. No talking, no scales, nothing. I could even hear the low buzzing of the sound system. "Hey Road, ummm... if this is the Music class, where's all the music?"

Her look matched mine as we pushed the doors open. The damn room was empty. And at the front was a note. '_Dear 11th grade music class, we shall be meeting in the gym with the 11th grade Dance class.'_

I turned on my heels and buried my hands into my deep pockets. Road and I walked slowly to the stairwell across the hall. The heels of my boots made a sharp sound as they collided with the cold tile steps. The door of the gym was in sight now.

My ears quickly picked up the sound of music and movement. "Looks like we might be having a combined class by the sound of it. Probably because the dance teacher Mrs. Hevlaska broke her leg, so it looks like we'll be coming over and hanging out with the dancing team. we did it a few times last year too, it's kinda like a big party. Just one you got graded on."

I smiled, that sounded pretty fun probably, got a lot of people together too. Pushing open the door I saw that most of the kids were on the floor, clumped together dancing in a small group, while the music class was undoubtedly switching from person to person from song to song, using the wireless headpiece with a microphone. This gym was different from the one I had been in earlier it was slightly smaller with a rather large stage at the far end with elegant mahogany wooden bleachers on both sides. Seriously how much money did this school have?

I felt a tug on my arm, stifling a giggle at Road's pleading face as she hung off my arm.

"Are you ignoring me," she cried shaking me slightly.

I couldn't hold it in; I chuckled, "No. I just got distracted."

"By what?"

my arms gestured about the large room and her eyes filled with understanding, she was used to what the school looked like she saw it every day, but for me it was different, before here I had gone to this old ratty public school with barely enough rooms to fit all the classes they had, some classes were even doubled up, and don't get me started on what the bathrooms looked like. those things were just nasty.

I saw Miss. Tearju appear from behind the gym office, fixing her glasses, her long blond hair flowing behind her when out of nowhere she seemed to trip, falling flat on her face. Standing up she walked up to the stage, as she walked the crowd dispersed evenly to the bleachers.

"Okay, everyone, now that you're all here I would just like to say welcome, I am Tearju Lunatique, but you may all call me Miss Tearju or Tearju, either works." She instructed "Now because of Mrs. Hevlaska's injuries we shall be combining classes for the remainder of the semester."

Many people gave cheers at her announcement. Her eyes looked my way, I gulped. "You must be Allen," I nodded and her smile just grew wider, I could fell the eyes of the class on me now. "Well It's a pleasure to meet you, and I hope you don't mind but I would like it if you could start us off."

Heavily, I pushed myself up from my seat, doing my best to ignore the stares from the rest of the class. I saw Road pull Miss Tearju away, whispering something in her ear. Miss Tearju nodded, and walked away to the sound system. I looked from Road to Miss Tearju.

I bit down on my lip. "Is anyone going to tell me what I'm singing!"

Road smiled, "You know the song darling. Just ROCK EVERYBODY'S BRAIN'S INTO FUCKING MUSH! Okay? Okay!"

I stood still for a few moments, Miss Tearju came over to me calmly placing a microphone stand, mic included, in front of me. I looked at it for a few seconds.

"Umm... Miss Tearju," I asked adjusting the object to the right angle, "shouldn't I be using the headpiece?"

She patted my back sportively, "No. We only use those when we have dancers on the floor. For this song, it's all you."

I nodded.

Wait…

ALL ME!

Before I had the chance to protest, Miss Tearju started the song, tripping over her own feet as she did so. I wonder how many songs she has on there?

I listened to the rhythm and recognized the song immediately. I took a breath in, peering around the room, at the people but mostly at their expressions. I felt my face heat up a little in embarrassment at this. Well better get this over with. Why did Road choose this song. I let my mind go blank for a few second, imagining the words before me. Finally, I let the notes out.  
.

_I'm in the business of misery,_  
_ Let's take it from the top._  
_ She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._  
_ It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_ When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_ I waited eight long months,_  
_ She finally set him free._  
_ I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._  
_ Two weeks and we caught on fire,_  
_ She's got it out for me,_  
_ But I wear the biggest smile._

.

I shut my eyes tightly.

.

_Whoa, i never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good _

.

I could hear Road screaming me on from the sidelines. The clarity of my voice, it had never been so good, singing like this was so strange. My mind seemed to haze as the lyrics flowed through me.

._  
_

___Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

.

The crowd was really staring to get into it. People were clapping, singing along, dancing in the stands. I felt so empowered. See that, I can do that. My hands wrapped around the microphone, feeling its cold metal gave me another boost.

.

___Whoa, i never meant brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving..._

.

The door behind me opened, and I opened my eyes, looking to the side. There was Lavi again standing in the doorway a unknown emotion on his face as I sang.

.

___Whoa, i never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, i never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

.

The song ended and the room went silent. I could see people catching their breath. Road and Devit both looked as if they would pass out from exhaustion. They really needed to learn how to take it easy in these classes.

Suddenly, I heard clapping. Students jumped form their seats, clapping and screaming. For me. I felt warm, covering my face with my bangs and heading off the stage and back to my seat.

I could hear faint, almost inaudible footsteps from behind. Glancing through the thick white of my bangs I saw Lavi looking at me. He seemed surprised, his eyes looking me up and down. It felt a little weird; he was studying me. I shuffled a little on the spot under his gaze. I guess he noticed because he looked away after I did, when I started walking off towards Road and Jasdevi who immediately covered me in death hugs. Road began to bounce with me in her arms, Devit luckily remained still and Jasdero, he just stood there staring off into space... again.

"Oh my, Ally, you're blushing," Road exclaimed looking at my face intensely.

I couldn't deny it, I could feel the heat emitting off my face. Devit looked like he was going to pass out from laughter. Punching him in the arm he glared at me

"Oi, Tomboy what was that for?" He sneered

"Shut it Devit, I don't need you laughing at me." I growled, Devit could really be a jerk sometimes but he was a pretty good guy overall, he just likes making fun and annoying people with his brother. But man when you wanted a prank done, they were the ones you went to.

"Aw, is the little white haired Shorty upset again because she had to sing?"

"Hee hee! Again!" Jasdero joined in. I think I might just kill them...

Road looked in between us knowing that there was a subject change needed, "So Allen, do you have work after school today?"

I looked at her, and with a large smile I replied, "yeah, Actually I have work right after school today"

"Then how about me and Jasdevi here see you there?"

I nodded, as the bell rang for the next class.

...


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the my dorm room satisfied. I huffed a little before falling backwards onto my bed, I waited about 20 minutes, before grabbing the keys to the room on my way out, closing the door loudly behind me. I hummed lightly all the way out of the dorm, only getting lost once. I worked in a little diner not to far from here thank god, because I was going to have to walk to work everyday. And hey, I get all the free food I want.

Even worse, the week was the diner's once a month duet week. Sing with a friend or a waiter! It's ridiculous, but it's for family, and the extra cash and gift cards I pile up from working there make for great birthday presents when the times come around.

As I came into work I was greeted with the gentle voice of Miranda Lotto, a timid, and shy young woman, though she was very kind.

"Oh, why hello Allen!" she smiled. The only other thing is that she can be a bit nervous I should say, like if she ever has a small accident, she takes it as a big deal! Our boss Jerry, the owner of the cafe` assigned her the job of making bakery food since she tends to accidentally spill coffee all over the customer's and begins to cry hysterically.

"Hey Miranda," I greeted back.

"Oh Allen is that you?" Came Jerry's voice as a head of pink hair popped into the room.

"Yeah Jerry, I just got here." I replied back, "I'm just going to change okay?"

"Okay honey!"

I parted from the Indian man, entering the ladies restroom. Through the thin bathroom doors I could hear piano scales, looks like the guys are warming up for their shift. I change into my uniform which I have to say is really weird. I wore a blue shirt with one long sleeve and a black dress over it colored and bedazzled, black leggings torn up with another pair of blue underneath, and a pair of grey skates that looked a lot like my boot, a rather large bow pinned in my hair. My body practically gained ten pounds with the amount of jewellery and clothing I wore.

When I finally finished getting ready, I sloppily threw on my silver apron and skated out the door. Miranda acknowledged me with a wave and a few stifled laughs. After a year and a half working here she still gets a kick out of my uniform… guess I should be glad someone does. The few stray customers from before the evening rush ate happily, a few clapping along with the music.

I moved away from the bathroom and back to the kitchen. I weaved between the tables as I had done so many times. I probably could have done the whole routine blind, if I wanted too. Which I had tried before, and failed before. Trust me; don't do anything blind-folded on roller skates, hurts like a fucking animal attack.

Minute by minute, the diner filled up to its brim. The neon lights flashed, and the music blared. I greeted the regulars, It was nearing 8:00 when Road, Devit, and Jasdero came in. "Hi Allen!" said Road, jumping on me and catching me in a death hug.

I stumbled over catching myself, shaking her off I pushed the three of them to their normal table. "Want the usual guys," I asked once everyone had sat down.

"Yeah Ally that'll be great!" Road said, happily.

I smiled at her, and moved to the window where I could see Jerry. I gave him the order's for everyone, including my own. What I have to go on break sometime, right? I brushed off a pestering thought in my head, and went back to work.

The next twenty minutes went on somewhat normally. Every time I passed the table with my friends, someone would grab my hand and pull me onto their lap hoping my break was starting.

"Order up for table six!" Jerry's cherry voice rang, giving me a nice hot cup of coffee and a small piece of chocolate cherry cake, decorated with little cherries and whip cream.

Skating to the table I smiled politely placing the coffee and cake on the table. "Here you are sir, I hope you enjoy your time here." He didn't say anything, he only nodded, as I skated to my next table, humming the entire way back.

"What cha' humming?" said the occupant at the table, my eyes snapped up at the voice. There before me was Lavi again, lounging at the table, somewhat smirking at me.

"Oh, it was nothing, How may I help you?" I asked, putting a smile on my face

"I'm not sure... I'm still looking around some," he smiled at me leaning on the table top, his hand sliding until our fingers touched and his smile turned into a small smirk. I yanked my hand back rather fast and his smirk immediately left his handsome face, WAIT, handsome, what?

"Well... What are you in the mood for?" I asked, looking down at my note pad, he smiled at me sweetly.

"I forgot... Maybe you can help me with that?" he asked sounding innocent but his words sent a tingle down my spine. I was about to say something, when I saw a flick of brown behind Lavi, and Sachiko's bright chocolate eyes piercing through me as she approached, throwing her arms around Lavi's back to grip his muscled chest in the front.

"Guess who!" She called teasingly. I watched as Sachiko plopped herself down on Lavi's lips to kiss him hastily before she grabbed his hand moving herself into the seat next to him, winking at him seductively, biting her nails softly and grinning before he pulled his hand away from hers and turned back to me, holding his hand to shush a frustrated Sachiko as she stomped behind him and glared at me. If looks could kill I would no longer exist, of that I was sure.

"So, have you decided what to get yet?" I questioned

"Yeah, can I just get a large chocolate milkshakes, and a bacon cheese burger?" he asked.

"Sure, and for you" I said pressingly, turning to Sachiko.

Her glare lessened a bit, not softened just lessened, as she grazed over the menu. "Um yeah can I have the chicken Caesar salad and the chocolaty-est milkshake you got?"

I scribbled down the order quickly and rolled off without another word to give Jerry their order. Jerry took it with his regular tooth-full smile, and the night went on as usual. A nagging feeling took over me though once I had delivered the food to Lavi and Sachiko; feeling unnerved like someone was staring at me. I tried to brush it off, but it persisted and of course. My stomach churned uneasily.

Then I had it. A feeling that overwhelmed the others, one that something was going to happen and soon. I don't usually get premonitions about things, never mind true ones, but I couldn't ignore it. It was too strong. I spun around on my skates, once again trying to see if anything was out of place. I couldn't find anything again.

When I turned to head to Jerry's pick up station, however, I was greeted with a splash of damn cold milkshake to my face and chest. Everything in the restaurant stopped while I picked at the brown slush dripping down my uniform and face. I wiped the shake of my eyes, feeling the melting drink start to drip down my fingers. I looked up and found no one there, only a shattered drink cup on the ground in front of me. I had been so surprised I must not have heard the crash.

I felt my throat tighten as I bent over and started to pick up the small shards of glass. Small beads of blood appeared where I couldn't bother to notice that I'd been cut. I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind and pull me up roughly. My hand closed around the glass in my palm, as I went up. Road was beside me, along with Jasdevi, and a few stray waiters and customers. She looked sadly at me, grabbing my arm, and pulling me away to the bathroom.

"I'll go help her clean off," she said, her voice slightly angered. I went with her easily, and locked the bathroom door behind us. I dropped the bloody glass pieces in the can by the door, ignoring the constant stinging emitting from my hand. I stood by the sink and slipped out of my dress, while Road ran some paper towel under the sink. She rung the paper out, and I stuffed the wet areas of my uniform underneath the sink.

"I'm so sorry Alls," she growled while wiping my face.

"What happened," I asked.

She continued to clean my face with more paper towel as she answered, being as delicate as possible, "I had saw you spinning on your wheels, and you looked like something was wrong. Then that bitch, Sachiko came out of no where… she splashed your face the second you turned around. Then she just dropped the glass and walked back to Lavi, but I don't think he looked to happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah most people were too preoccupied with the fact the greatest waitress in the diner just got drenched in the world's favorite frosty beverage."

I crossed my arms at the line of my bra, angrily, before yelling, "Why is this happening already?"

Road stopped wiping from shock. I'm quick to anger, but never that quick, I usually just resort to some foul-tongued slander before snapping. I guess she knew that there was something else besides Sachiko throwing a drink in my face fueling my sudden out burst. And she'd be right at that.

"What else is wrong Ally" I guess she still wanted to pry a little, but I knew she knew something else was wrong.

"I'm not sure, I guess just starting school and then this happening is a bit too much for me to handle" I half-joked but then turned my tone serious,

"I know it's going to be hard Allen, but like I said earlier everything is going to be fine, and if anything else happens me and Jasdevi will be on them faster than you can say shit." She threw the dirty towel into the nearest garbage can and started to clean off my neck and chest with a new, damp towel.

My mouth went dry but I laughed anyway. She really was one of my best friends.

...


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down."

...

I woke up half way on the floor. My legs were still trapped under my comforter, yet somehow my torso and arms, were pressed ageist the cold wood of my floor. I reached up groggily and scratched the top of my nose. I braced my hands ageist the ground, attempting to push myself up still in my half- awake state. It didn't work. In the flash of a second I found my entire body on the ground, landing with a thump.

I groaned, and worked my way up to my feet, slamming my hand over the alarm. My pajamas were crumpled, almost falling off, most likely from a mix of falling and sleeping in such a strange position. I adjusted the pants on my hips, even though I'd be taking them off in a few minutes.

Slowly, I walked into my bathroom. I laughed hoarsely at my reflection. My make-up from the day before was smeared all over my face leaving bright colors and a lot of black lines to decorate them. I quickly tied my hair back, still chuckling lightly, as I grabbed a wet face clothe from the white package under the sink. I spent the next few minutes scrubbing my face and listening to the bustle of the other dorms.

I finished getting of my excess make-up and moved back into my room to get dressed and let the moisture on my face dry up. I brushed my teeth, and quickly removed my silk pajama bottoms and top, discarding them into the corner carelessly. I pulled on a fresh pair of panties, happily, and threw on the bra that had been hanging off my closet door knob.

I looked at myself in my mirror, smiling a little. I was never one for admiring myself, but I thought I looked pretty good that day. I was wearing well fitted black jeans, and a large silver belt slung across my waist, I wore a long-sleeved white shirt that hung off my shoulder's slightly with a grey vest over it, and a dark red ribbon was tied around my neck.

I blinked a few times at myself, opening the bathroom door, I had to hold back a screech as Road stood there, her eyes drooping with sleepiness as she stared at me.

"You look happy," she mused, rubbing her eyes "Especially after what went down Yesterday, I thought I'd have to deal with sour-puss you for the next couple weeks! Would have totally ruined your birthday." By the look in her eyes, I knew she wanted to get inside the bathroom.

I stuck my tongue out at her playfully, before side stepping her, and dropping my butt down on the bottom bunk.

I looked to the closed bathroom door and sighed. I picked up my boots that sat lazily on the floor next to my bad and zipped them on my feet as I waited for Road to be done.

The door to the bathroom slammed open, Road re-appearing now fully clothed her hair still damp from her shower. I saw Timcampy sitting on my desk, biting one of my belts.

"You ready for breakfast yet?" Road asked, lacing up one of her boots.

I nodded and followed Road outside, making sure Timcampy was still inside before locking the door behind me. My stomach growled at me hungrily, demanding nourishment while we made it back to the Cafe`for breakfast.

...

when we made it to the Cafe`, Road threw the doors wide open, spreading her arms out as she entered. I laughed again and followed behind her to grab some food. I saw Devit sitting at a table, his head resting on his hands lazily, Jasdero no where in sight.

"Hey Devit!" Road yelled, a little too loud, though I know she had only done it to piss Devit off, but that's what happens when your brothers to the one and only Road Kamelot.

"Shut up, Road! You're giving me a headache and it's not even nine!" Devit's voice came piercing through our argument, He looked groggy a tired look across his face, like he always had before 11 am.

"Na, it's too much fun."

"Yeah, too much fun, hehe!" All three of us turned around suddenly at the voice. There Jasdero stood holding several pairs of ... pants? Why did he have pants?

"HEY YOU!" I heard the sound of guys yelling and Jasdero's smile grew. SHIT.

And with that the four of us booked it out of the Cafe`, I could hear the sound of the guy's voices getting louder as we ran, well this was a lovely start to the morning.

...

After escaping the hoard of pants-less boys, the three of us, well technically four of us, but Jasdero didn't really count right now, had separated into different directions so as not to get caught. Since classes were staring soon I decided to make my way across the campus to my next class. After a while I decided to put my ear buds in and listen to some music while I walked. Which ment I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking until in walked in to someone, knocking the stuff that they were holding out of their hand and making me drop my books.

''Oh, my bad.'' I heard a voice above me apologizing, when I knelt down to pick up my things.

''Na it's okay, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.'' I said as I helped her picking up some of her stuff until she stood up.

"Thanks."

Also standing up I noticed that she was slightly taller than me. She had spiky dark brown hair, and golden eyes with slit like cat pupils. She wore a white tank-top that almost completely covered her butt, with a blue jacket over it, rolled up to her elbows and a pair of dark skinny jeans with black combat boots.

"Thanks again, but I got to go, get to class, see you around!" she said dully, but I could still see the traces of a smile along her lips, waving as she turned around to walk away.

I waved back at her turning down into the building. I never knew how quiet the halls could be in this school. Walking down the stark white hall, deep blue lockers lined them, with white, blue and gray tiles covering the floor I stopped at a large oak door, the numbers 203 written elegantly in the corner. I didn't have Road or Jasdevi in this class with me, so I was going to be alone this time, but I guess it can't be that bad.

I gave a small knock on the door, before it was suddenly ripped open by the history teacher, Miss Nine, a rather attractive woman with long blonde hair with a burn scar on her face. She wore a pair or black dress pant, with matching black heels, and a white dress shirt, Several silver bracelets decorating her wrists

"Oh, you must be Allen Walker, correct? Come in." she asked. I nodded solemnly.

Once inside, I could see the various students sitting around their desks, some in groups and others on their own. I was slightly irritated by the fact that all the students stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

"I'm Miss. Nine," She said before writing something down in her note book. "And you will be sitting next to Mr. Bookman, Lavi, please raise your hand."

My eyes widened slightly, great now I have to sit next to the red haired ball of energy. Lavi stared at me happily then raised his hand. I sighed again and walked over to my new desk, the atmosphere becoming very dreary and dark, somehow I knew the aura was aimed towards me. I shivered slightly and turn around, nearly all the girls in class were menacingly glowering, and it seems to be toward me.

Once I sat down, I tried my best isolating myself from the red headed rabbit, the girls shot me even more angry glares, which made me laugh. Miss. Nine looked over her book a couple of times, grabbing a couple papers, and passed them out quickly.

"Okay class, please finish these work sheets, while I go make a couple photo copies," At that she left the room, only to re-appear a second later "No talking!"

When the footsteps became distanced, everybody started chatting. Lavi poked my side, "Hey Shortstack!"

"My name is Allen!" I said opening up my text book and writing down the answers on the paper. I could still feel him staring, so I raised my head "Can I help you?" I asked.

"How old are you?"

"None of your business."

"Awwww, please tell me." he begged.

"No"

"Please?" Sticking out his lip, he tried giving me a type of puppy dog look, but it didn't work.

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious, now pleasssseeee?"

"Fine! I'm 15." I almost snapped, man he just didn't give u!

Lavi irked a brow, "Whoa! 15? Seriously? Did you skip a grade?"

"Two actually," I corrected, continuing to write down the answers to my papers.

"Are you, a genius or something?"

"I wouldn't call me a genius. I've just been home-schooled for a lot of my life, and when I went into public school, I was so far ahead that I went into ninth grade when I was suppose to be in 7th. Since my guardian is a total nut job, he forced me to stay ahead in my studies.

"Wow Shortstack that's amazing!"

My eyebrow twitched again at the name he insisted on calling me. "I already told you my name is Allen!" I really wish people would stop calling me that. For the next couple of minutes I tried to ignore him, when a group of girls strutted towards me, Sachiko leading them. They gave me one of the ugliest looks on the planet, I suppressed a chuckle and looked up at them expressionless.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, you can you get your ass out of my seat?" Sachiko snapped

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure that Miss. Nine assigned this seat to me."

"Well then why don't we just switch seat?"

I jerked a bit, that question, wasn't actually a bad idea, and it gave me a chance to get away from Lavi, _literally_. So I sighed, picked up my stuff, and went to the seat I had seen Sachiko sitting at earlier. I glanced at Lavi. He had a unknown expression on his face, what did I upset him or something? Sachiko then plopped herself down onto the chair and started chatting endlessly with Lavi.

As I walked over to my new seat, I saw the same girl that I bumped into this morning. Well at least I know someone in here I actually like. I thought as I walked over to her. ''Hey, is this seat taken?'' I joked, pulling out the chair from next to her.

''doesn't mat-'' she started before she looked up and saw that it was me.'' Oh hey, your that girl from this morning!'' she said bluntly.

''Yeah and you're the other girl from this morning.'' I said giving her a small smile.''So, can I sit here or what?'' I asked, even though I think already knew the answer.

''Sure''

I put my backpack down on the table, sat down and turned to face...uhm... Just then I realized that I didn't even knew her name. ''I'm Allen by the way, Allen Walker, what's your name.''

She turned to look at me again, extending out her hand. "Name's Train. Train Heartnet."

...


	7. Chapter 7

Its been a couple of days since I met Train in History class. We got along pretty well too, at least until Mrs. Nine came back and made me and Sachiko go back to our original seat. We've actually hung out a couple times after that too, even introduced her to Road and Jasdevi. Two things I learned about her though, was that she really likes black cats, and she works at a firering range after school. Even has her own gun, named Hades; a black and gold revolver made out of Orichalcum with the numeral XIII engraved into its side and a red tassel tied onto its hand grip. Man does that thing look cool, she even showed it to me the other day, after she brought me, Road and Jasdevi to the firering range with her.

She also seemed to take a interest in Jasdevi's guns; Jitsugen; a pair of identical golden revolvers, with six different colored-type bullets. Wonder how that will turn out.

Anyway, right now I was in my last period at the moment English. However, as uneventful as English class was, when we had to walk back to the dorms Road stayed rather quiet for the most part, strangely enough we all did. The only sound I could make out, was the obnoxiously loud music blaring from Devit's headphones. It was some random punk crap he was learning for dance class. Of course it wasn't really crap, but after days of listening to it because he insisted on it, well, the song wore on you. Maybe it was the amount of annoyance I experienced when I heard it that wrenched me out of my dream state as it left the group so suddenly. We all turned to see Devit and Jasdero just walking down another street casually.

"Devit," Road called, still holding onto me as she yelled, "Your dorm is the other way!"

"I know," he answered, "But I got to go take care of a couple things for pops see you guys later for our little Friday night ritual! Promise!"

"You better," I shouted at the boy's backs as they walked off towards the mall.

"Well," Road stuttered, "This puts me in a rather bad situation… I can't go straight to the dorm either, Ally. I have some things to do first."

"Are you serious," I whined, I was not above it.

"I know silly," She poked me in the nose and I glared at her back, "I won't be long. I'll meet you at the diner before the end of your shift and we'll go back to your house then. Okay, Alls?"

"Okay, but you had better be at the diner before I leave."

"Oh I'll be there way before you have too! Devit I'm not so sure, he'll show up at someplace eventually. You know him when he goes to the mall, he ends up in that dance supplies store until they have to force him out. Jasdero ought to keep him on time though, believe it or not. Oh well, what happens, happens I guess. Anyway, I'll see you later, ally, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

She kissed my cheek apologetically and ran off in the opposite direction of the twins

...

I stared at the nearest clock on the wall and frowned. I had only 10 more minutes left in my shift and Road still hadn't shown up. Needless to say I was starting to get mighty pissed off. You see, no matter how much of a pain in the ass Road could be she was never one to break promises or be late. She was neurotic about these three things. Yet, here I was delivering another plate of fries to one of my tables, and listening to another tone deaf customer belt it out on "Crazy Karaoke Fridays!" , and she was not here to witness it or make it better.

Luckily, it was her obsessive nature for lying, breaking promises and being late that finally got her to the diner… a single minute, sixty damn seconds, before my shift ended. She ran to me, throwing her arms around me sloppily, and starting spurting out apologies profusely.

"Come on," her voiced was hurried, no doubt out of breath from apologizing so much without taking the time to breath, "I'll help you get out of uniform so we can go back to my house for a Friday night we'll never forget, alright Ally? Now go, go! Don't be so slow. Oh for the love of god Ally, your shoes have wheels on them and I'm going faster than you!"

She didn't stop talking until we were in the bathroom. She quickly placed a small bag she'd been carrying, one which I hadn't noticed before, on the rim of the nearest sink and grabbed some paper towels to wet. I quickly started to undress as she began stockpiling wet paper towels. I never really cared who saw me in my underwear, the only part that bothered me was my arm, heck, if it were legal and my arm were normal, I'd probably run around in them rather than clothes.

You must be thinking, hmm… Allen! That can't be true! You must have some decency! Yeah… Not really! I'm not one for drinking, thanks to a certain Guardian… I'm sure I've mentioned him before… anyways, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the benefits of party's with drunk people. I can be in my underwear... well mostly, and no one really gives a damn, in fact people sometimes join me. Either way, as you can see, I love being in my underwear… I wonder if it would be too much if I was tonight.

"You know Allen, for a girl that gets mistaken for a guy a lot, you have pretty good sized boobs"

I pulled my shirt over my head, with a laugh. After all, only female friend equals my automatic boob specialist. It's an actual thing, go ask some girls and you'll see. Trust me.

"Thanks"

"I'm serious, you're boobs look like they're popping out of your bra. How do you hide it?"

"I don't try to hide it." I acknowledged sourly, "It's just the fact that I wear really baggy clothes that they kinda disappear; I'm just glad they're not too big otherwise they'd get in the way all the time."

"Hmm," She handed me my pants and started to wash the thick make-up off my face and I pulled them on, "Good point there, but if you wanted I could always take a few sizes off your hands."

"If only you could…"

"Yeah I know. I could use em', not desperately mind you, but still, I could use em'."

"Haha, yeah I guess, I wonder if I could give my extra boob to charity."

"Hey! And what do I get?"

"Don't worry Road, there's more than enough to give away and still be left with a decent size."

"Okay. Now you're overreacting."

"Shut up or you're not getting any of my extra boob."

She zipped her lips and I laughed at her. She finished taking off my make-up as Road, almost forcibly applied more eyeliner on, I'm just glad she didn't poke my eye out though.

"So can we get out of here and have that night I'd always remember you promised," I asked with a grin.

She squealed, grabbed my bag of clothes, her little bag of well I'm not sure what it was, and, somehow, my hands and pulled me out of the bathroom. both of us piling into Road's car.

"So," I piped up, obviously bored as hell as Road started to drive, "What's in that frilly little bag?"

Road shrieked.

...

All light's in Road's house was dark as she pulled up into the drive way and parked the car. As the two of us approached the door, "Hey Road?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Why are all the lights out."

"I don't know, maybe no one's home?"

I looked back at the driveway to see Jasdevi's car also parked in the driveway.

"But their car is right there, so someone's gotta be home, unless Devit and Jasdero are running around in the dark in the house or something."

"You're just being paranoid, besides, you and I both know there's a very good chance that Devit and Jasdero ARE actually frolicking around the house in the dark."

I sneered at her and rolled my eyes. I grabbed the door handle and twisted it angrily, it was locked.

"The door's locked," I stated bluntly.

"Then get the key." she said pushing me slightly. I began to dig into the drowning pot's soil, feeling it seeping into the cracks under my finger nails. I let out a few frustrated sounds and finally got a grasp on the key, pulling my hands out from the plant. I was starting to feel very annoyed with my now dirt ridden appearance, and stuck the key into the lock angrily.

I walked straight into the darken house, dropping my stuff at the door and bypassing the lights completely, and went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey Ally, shouldn't you turn the light's on," Road asked.

"I's your house Road why don't you? I gotta get the dirt off my hands."

I had started washing them when she piped up again, slightly more fierce than before, "I think you should really turn them on, you can't see a thing in here."

"Road, it's your house, if you're that set on having the lights on now, do it yourself."

"Um – I can't find them."

"You've got to be joking."

"No, I'm not. I can't."

"Road, I know you're lying. You know where the switches are, It's your house!"

"I am not lying!"

"Just turn on the switch!"

"I don't know where it is! Can you just do it?"

"No, I'm busy!"

"ALLEN!"

"FINE!"

I rubbed my wet hands on my pants and walked heavily over to her side. I tapped her, her cat like eyes made her easy to see in the dark. I grabbed her hand and forced her to turn on the switch.

"There was that so-"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I flipped around and faced the large amount of people all crowding Road's living room. Devit winked at me from the top of the coffee table, and I automatically knew this whole thing was his idea. There was only one problem.

"It's not my birthday," I said bluntly, "My birthday's next week."

the three of them burst out laughing as Devit jumped off the table, "Yes, I will admit it is not your birthday, but your birthday is not next week Alls."

"Sure it is."

He leaned his arm on one of my shoulders, "Allen, today's the 24th."

"It is?"

"Yep."

"So my birthday's tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"But that stupid school trip to the Water park is tomorrow?."

"Yep."

"So you threw a party today?"

"All of us."

"I love you guys."

Road pounced on me from behind, followed closely by Devit and Jasdero. It was awesome. Then suddenly the lights dimmed, music started, and all hell broke loose. Tonight was going to be epic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright just telling you this now Allen's birthday is still the 25th but not on Christmas. i am sorry but the way i planned this story, his birthday is changed but he was still adopted on Christmas it's just that Mana picked out a day and month for him to be born on. Sorry if you don't like it but that is how i wrote it so, I'm sorry but you have to deal. **

.

.

I really do have some awesome friends.

At the moment though, I was being pulled into the kitchen by a very overly excited Road, and sat me down at the table. She smiled widely, almost demented, like she was anticipating something and sat down at the table with me, Jasdevi following close behind. I sat silently, and gestured to them to continue with what they were doing. Road giggled to herself and nudged Devit who seemed to agree with her action shaking his head to Jasdero, who brought a box out from underneath the table wrapped in neon colored paper and decked with ribbons sky-high.

"I thought we agreed after my last birthday no more presents," I said stubbornly, "besides this party is all I could ever ask for."

"Yeah, well," Devit laughed heatedly as he spoke, "Let's just say we saw this in a store window and it seemed perfect."

I hesitantly pulled the box towards me and he spoke again, "Go on open it. You'll love it! I promise."

I started to peel away the wrapping, layer by layer, by layer, until I got to the cardboard inner shell of the present, he just had to triple wrap it didn't he?. The box was mostly painted a deep blue, except for a space at the top where a picture of Timcampy sat.

I opened the box, and immediately closed it from what I saw inside, I hissed at the two of them, "What is this!"

"Lingerie," Devit said bluntly, "We figured you'd need some one of these days."

"Why would I?"

"Well, we were talking about your boobs earlier Ally," Road piped up.

"Yeah, but that's different. Besides, it's probably not even the right size," I reached into the box and pulled up the tag, my jaw dropped so hard it could have broken itself, "It's the right size… Road, Jasdevi why do you know my size?"

"Um… We guessed?"

"Yeah guessed! Haha!"

"Did you?"

"Yes?"

"YES!"

"Devit Tyson Kamelot, why do you know my sizes?"

"…"

"Devit…?"

"Me and 'Dero checked your drawers, but the cup size seemed wrong for some reason so I kinda winged it."

"Winged it. Haha!"

"Devit…"

" Yeah?"

"There is something seriously wrong with you…"

"I know."

"As long as you know. But, thanks for the gift anyways, it's uhhhh pretty... I think. I'm not very good with knowing stuff like this"

"You wanna try it on so we can see it on you," He asked, wiggling his eyebrows in fake seductiveness.

"No."

"Damn."

"Well now that this is out of the Way" Road squealed, and the frilly little bag from early was pushed in front of me.

"After what I got from Jasdevi, I don't even want to touch that," I stated bluntly and they frowned,

"Allen Neya Walker" Jeez, she was using the full name trick ageist me, that's harsh; it's usually my move, "Open the gift. Trust me just open it."

"But now I'm kind of scared."

"Open it…"

"Fine," I stuck my hand into the package and felt around, feeling the 'gift'… until I realized what it was, "Oh my God, Road. Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"I can't really do that since I don't know what you think it is," she winked. Oh she could be a devilish one when she wanted to be.

"Road is this a 'stress' relieving device," I stretched out the word "stress" and I think Road got what I was getting at because all she did was start to laugh. Devit sat beside her and gave the Blue-haired "angel" a confused look. I begged her not to tell, but Devit leaned forward into his space and whispered the gift in his ear. He burst out with a laugh that broke right through the music in the other room and briefly attracted the attention of some of the partiers as Jasdero tried peeking into the bag. I quickly covered it.

"Yes," she was still laughing as she talked, "I suppose you could call it that."

I let my head fall to the table in front of me, where it lay as I spoke, "Why do I hang out with you guys…"

"Because," The fact that Road and Devit managed to say this not only simultaneously, but without hesitation was eerily impressive, "You love us!"

"An unfortunate fact," I noted,

"Anyway," Road scurried to her feet and started going through the cabinet beneath the sink, "I figured it wouldn't be your favorite gift of the night so we also brought you a little something else…"

"Something else?"

"Yep, if I can find them in here… ah got em'!"

Patiently I sat in my chair as she held the bouquet behind her back.

"And," she smirked, knowing she had the tension wrapped around her fingers, "here it is." She pushed the flowers into my hand and I smiled. They truly were beautiful delicate little things. I could recognize most of them, but not by name, only the roses. Roses always seemed so cliché, so romantic-comedy, but they didn't seem so stupid when she put them in my hands.

"I swear I really do love you guy, and yes Jasdero, that includes you too." Jasdero's face brightened at my comment.

"C'mon Ally," Road urged, getting out of her seat and prying me out of mine, "Go have fun at your birthday party. Go run around, have way to much sugar, start and insane game – it doesn't matter. Don't worry about your presents; I'll take care of them. Just get out of that seat and get going. You have a house full of people wanting to wish you a happy birthday."

"Even though it's technically not my birthday, and that I barely know anyone here." I asked.

"Yes," she sighed, "even though it's technically not your birthday and that you barley know anyone here. but that doesn't matter just go and have some fun!"

"I guess I can try" I smiled, weakly "I could use some fun anyways."

"No kidding," Devit snickered,

Road looked at me happily, pushing me off into the party. But there was still one little problem to decide on – what the hell do I do now?

Truth be told I've never actually been to a party, Road has been trying to get me to one for years but I would always bail out at the last moment. For which I'm kinda glad about because from what Road would tell me the parties she usually went to involves people in their underwear running around with very drunk people. All of a sudden, I was self-conscious, and that was something that I was definitely not okay with.

"Hi your Allen right?"

I turned my head at the voice. It was that girl I had seen with Lavi at lunch a couple days ago. A smile went along her beautiful plump lips, her black hair was tinted green held up on two long pigtails. She wore a short black skirt with white frills on the sides, with a white tanktop a black jacket that hugged her body, complimenting her curves, and a pair of high-heeled black boots. All in all she was beautiful.

"Uhhh... yeah I'm Allen, ummm, who are you?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

The girl grinned at me showing both rows of pearly whites. "I'm Lenalee Lee, and It's a pleasure to meet you."

I shook my head in agreement, noticing a rather familiar person behind her. His long black hair in the same pony tail I've always seen it in, his dark eyes staring into me. Lenalee watched my eyes as I looked back at him, her eyes landing on Kanda, an even larger smile breaking past her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Allen this is Kanda, Kanda this is Allen." Kanda grumbled at his name and looked away annoyed.

"Yeah, we kinda already met."

Lenalee looked between us, her eyes filling with curiosity, "Really? When?"

"Uhhh, Monday, he kinda, tried punching me in the face..."

"KANDA!" Lenalee screeched, her head sharply turning to him.

"What, Shortstack was asking for it.!"

"My name is ALLEN!"

"Che' like I care."

"Truth or Dare people! It's time!" Somebody was screaming the announcement over and over. Distracting me from the argument that would soon arise.

Awkwardly I walked over to the gradually growing circle in Road and Jasdevi's living room. I saw a lot of people I didn't know take seats down as well. I noticed Lavi standing outside the circle, just a couple people down from me. It was the first time I'd really seen him since History class a couple days earlier. He waved at me energetically and I just turned away, I could feel heat rising to me slightly but I shook it off. Road plopped down beside me, and she smiled, grabbed my arm and shook it. She was very obviously excited.

It turns out it had been Lavi himself who had called the game together, entering the circle eagerly. He began handing out cards and explaining how the game worked "Well boys and girls, you get one card – just one. Now, right here in the middle are three more stacks of cards – one's another deck to choose who will be the victim, and the other two are piles of ideas for truths and dares if you can't think of any. I'll pick the first victim, as I was the instigator, and the victim may pick the next one after completing their task! Are we good?"

The room yelled, "Yes!"

"Good! Oh and happy birthday Allen."

The room clapped and I blushed.

"Alright, let's get this game started," Lavi laughed and picked a card off the victim pile, "Three of clubs?"

"That's me," Lenalee piped, shocked that she was first.

"Truth or dare, Lena?"

Lenalee seemed to contemplate the decision for a moment, "Hmm, I'll pick truth,"

I saw a spark of mischief in his eye. "Wonderful, now here's the question. Do you have a crush on Yuu?"

I couldn't help but be confused, Do you like you? Did he just ask her if she had a crush on herself? Lenalee blushed slightly, but smiled. "I hope I like myself."

"Nah ah, you know what I meant Lena, do you like Kanda?" Kanda's first name was Yuu. I thought he just went by Kanda?

Lenalee's cheeks grew a slightly darker shade of pink. "Well, ah, um, I... yes."

I watched Lavi laugh, turning to Kitchen where Kanda now stood. "Hey Yuu ya hear that? A girl who actually likes ya!" he hollered loudly and Lenalee's face flushed even more.

"Shut up, you stupid rabbit!" was the only reply before Lenalee grabbed a new card.

"Six of Spades! Who's the Six of Spades?"

"That's me," I heard Train grumble, not to pleased that it was her turn already.

"Truth or dare, Kitty cat." Lavi chipped in.

Train glared at him, seeming to contemplate the decision for a moment, "Dare"

Lavi laughed and picked a card up from the dare pile, handing it to Lenalee with a smile, obviously rather amused by the card he picked up, "Receive a hickey from the player opposite."

"Excuse me," she asked rather dumbfoundedly, her displeasure showing even more.

"Um," Lavi turned looking at the people opposite Train in the circle; I was already giggling in my seat along with the majority of other people, "I believe that's Devit…"

I looked over to Devit who had stopped laughing when he realized he was indeed straight across from Train. He got up and walked over to her, as did she, and turned her head. Devit leaned down cautiously her face blank he began to, in a strangely expert-looking way, create a hickey on her neck. After he was done, she sat down immediately, and began playing with the little bell that hung around her neck, a much larger hickey than expected dotted just above it. Devit returned to his seat, and the room stared at her.

"Alright, Next," Lavi said passing the deck to Train. Lazily she picked up the first card on the deck, "Queen of Diamonds?"

My throat closed, and my stomach twisted at the words. I was the Queen of Diamonds. Fuck… why does this stuff always happen to me… maybe I'm cursed or something…

"Over here," Road called out pointing to me, the room "ooh"ed, and a bunch of random sentences all revolving the "birthday girl" were called out, I was quiet for a while not knowing what to do. Feeling a sudden pain in my side I saw Devit, looking at me, "Ummmmmmm... Dare?"

"Well then," she chuckled picking the top card of the dare pile up; glancing it over real quick "Get the person to your right to shower with you."

My eyes widened, oh god, are you kidding me. I looked to my right at a very giggly Road; she got up and offered her arm. hesitantly I stood and took it.

"Why, Allen! I would love to take a shower with you" she snickered harder,

"Indubitably?"

"Indubitably!"

"Then off to the showers with us I do declare!"

"Oh god!"

"Hey," someone's voice interrupted "You need a witness to all out of room acts!"

My eyes grew with fear, someone else had to be in the room, but that means they would see my arm, oh god.

"Ah come on Princess, that's not nice, you don't even know these people." I heard Train complain.

"But wait." I interrupted, "Wouldn't the fact that we'll be completely drenched be evidence enough."

"No," the blond girl announced, "it would not. There are ways to get around actually getting in the shower, together!"

"Damit."

"Umm… let's see… You," She called across the room happily, "You'll do."

"Who?"

"Him?"

"What?"

"Me?"

"No Me!"

"Not right!"

"Not me?"

"I know it's not me."

"Hey!"

"No you!"

"Oh God…who?"

"Alright," I yelled, "I'm lost here."

"Me too," Road agreed.

The girl sighed and let her palm hit her face roughly, "You, Eye patch,"

"Eye patch?" I mused, but my thoughts stopped dead in their tracks, "What!"

Jadevi fell backward, incapacitated by their howling laughter. It was unbearable. Finally, after a short silence, quickly became too much to take, I grabbed Road's arm and ran up to the bathroom, Lavi right behind. The room screamed in delight and my cheeks flushed. I hurriedly pushed Road into the upstairs bathroom, waiting for Lavi to join and locked the door behind us.

Road looked at me, then Lavi and then back at me, "So… I'll start the shower then."


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, let's get this over with," Road cheered, motioning for Lavi to turn around, and he did, quickly might I add. Road undressed speedily and jumped into the shower before I had a chance to even attempt to get my shirt off.

"You're not going to freak out are you," I asked the silent boy with his back turned to me, and I started to take off my vest.

"Freak out," his voice asked with curiosity as he spoke, "Why would I freak out?"

"No reason…" I started to undress. I just hoped he wouldn't turn around.

"So... do you go to parties often?"

"Oh, not really, I usually prefer to stay away from them actually. I went to one though, back in 9th grade. It was disgustingly wild and irresponsible –especially considering I was only 14."

I was undoing my belt, my shirt already off, when he turned to say something to me.

A lone green eye stared at me, his eye trailing over my unclothed torso, all the way to my arm. He looked almost... worried. "Allen your Arm! Are you okay?"

"No, no it's fine I swear, my hand is fine... It's just... something I've had since birth" I said.

"Does it... hurt?" Lavi asked, reaching out, before pulling his hand away.

"No, it's perfectly fine. It just... looks ugly," I forced, hugging myself slightly.

I nodded. Silence filled the air. Is he disgusted? Is he horrified? I saw I smidge of red at the tips of his ears when his body swirled back around. "Is that why you were hiding it?" he asked.

"I hide it from everyone."

"Why? I mean yeah it's a bit odd but it's not something you need to hide." His voice was sincere "Especially from me Allen, you don't have to hide things like this from me. I won't judge you or treat you any different than anyone else."

My stomach churned for some unknown reason as I finally managed getting my pants off.

"Ally?" Road's voice broke through our conversation, "Are you getting in the shower or what?"

"Coming," I told her sternly.

I finished removing the rest of my clothes and, with a quick glance at Lavi, I jumped into the shower. Road had her hands crossed over her chest and was standing directly under the flow of water. Make-up was running down her face, and she looked a little miffed I had taken so long.

I smiled and her expression immediately softened into a giggly grin. She stepped out from under the shower head and let me go under its gentle rain. If I was going to be put through this dare, I may as well end up clean.

"You can turn around now Lavi," Road called out, "At least for the time being."

"Alright" he answered, and Road snicker a little at him,

I took the shampoo and started to scrub my scalp and hair with it, "Road? Can you help me with my back?"

"Fine," she laughed, "doesn't this totally sound like the beginning of a soft-core porno?"

"And what would you know about porn Missy?"

"Well, I did give you a 'stress relieving' device for-"

"Alright!"

"Hey Girls," Lavi's voice came up over ours, "I really don't want to intrude on your conversation, but I should probably remind you that I'm still here."

We proceeded to finish our shower without conversation they sound of crazy screaming and howling laughter coming form the living room. I guess they got bored waiting for us and continued their game of truth or dare. I didn't care. Soon we were finished, both of us squeaky clean, nice smelling, and easily glad that the dare was over – even though it was our fault it was prolonged so much.

We announced we were coming out, and I could hear Lavi's feet shuffling to turn around. I smiled as Road jumped out of the shower and got dressed as fast as she could. She was out the door by the time I had my underwear on.

After a couple minutes I was dressed as well, telling him that it was alright to turn around.

His eyes drifted up and down quickly and I quickly realized he was eyeing me up. I blushed and turned to the sink to start to blow dry my hair. He sat down on the toilet's lid as I started. I was little embarrassed, having him watch as I pulled my round brush through my ridiculously knotted hair. He watched, entertained, by my struggle with my hair. I was about to say something to wipe that smug little smile off his face ; if only to keep my sanity intact, when a large crash sounded from the living room.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, it was probably the first drunk person of the night collapsing. There's always someone who goes overboard way to fast and passes out early. Shame, their going to miss one heck of a party."

I pulled out down the hair dryer and shook my hair out like a dog. It was still slightly wet, but the locks had separated and it was starting to gain its normal volume again.

I walked out into the living room; truth or dare had been completely forgotten and the party had broken out into a wild, drunken rampage. Music pounded loudly throughout the massive house. The living room was packed full of people. I turned from the middle of the living room and saw a passing glance of Lavi as he made his way through the crowed. I could feel the burning scarlet of my face as I watched him walk away my eyes moving down towards his ass. Jolting back to reality.

Which reminds me I should probably find Jasdevi. Those idiots probably needs me… Knowing Devit though he's probably passed out somewhere, or dancing on a table top half naked, and I bet Jasdero's around too, trying to copy him. This can't end well.

"Allen!" I heard before I was suddenly tackled by a blur of purple and blue. "We should go play party some games!" Road exclaimed happily I could smell the alcohol on her breath. She motioned towards a group of people crowded around a table playing beer pong.

I shook my head. "I don't drink, Road. I'm sorry." Road gave me another puppy dog face. Her large brown eyes were wide and tearing up, her pink lips pouty and slightly trembling.

I sighed, her and those eyes, I swear she could be so evil with those eyes!

Road nodded and dragged me to the now empty table. "Do you know how to play?"

"Um, I think I have a faint idea."

When we reached the Beer Pong area I saw a ping-pong table lined with several plastic red cups. Next to the table, was Lenalee talking to a couple other people, three of which I recognized immediately.

Her eyes brightened as she saw Road and I walk over, Jasdevi giving me a rather amused look as well. "Okay, now let me explain the rules. What you want to do is try and throw the ping pong balls into the opponent's cup. You're allowed to toss or bounce it, but if you bounce then your opponents are able to knock the ball away. It is generally played in pairs of two, with the teams standing at opposite sides of the table. Now if you make a ball go into their cup, they have to drink the beer from that cup. The same goes for you, if they make the ball land in one of your cups, then you have to drink. The team that is able to clear all of the opposing team's cups first is the winner, with the losing team drinking the rest of the winning team's remaining cups. Understand?" The crowd nodded. "Oh and I was wondering if anyone minded if we filled the cups with water so that when the ping-pong ball is hit in, it wouldn't be sticky and the beer wouldn't be dirty from the people touching it. Then after we can just drink a can of beer instead."

Each partner was picked by half of the group picking a piece of paper out of a a top hat, Tyki's no doubt, which all had another person's name on it, six teams total.

Team One: Lenalee and Kanda

Team Two: Daisya and Lavi

Team Three: Jasdero and Devit- Jasdevi.

Team Four: Allen and Road

Team Five: Miranda and Krory

Team Six: Train and Eve

I stared blankly at the game layout before me, my nose wrinkling at the foul smell, Nasty. I still could not believe that I was going to drink. I've always hated alcohol and it was all Master's fault. Although, I couldn't blame all of my distaste on his Master, even though he was an Asshole, he still at least tried taking care of me the last couple years.

"Come over and stand by me Ally." Road said, gesturing an empty space next to her. I walked over next to her and stared down at the ten cups of water before me, ten beer cans on both sides of the table.

"I.. I don't think I can do this.."

"Ally, you're going to be alright. Now let's play!" Road said, taking a ping pong ball into her hand. I could only nod, as Road tossed the ball, missing one of the cups. "Damn." She mumbled. "Your turn Ally."

I looked down at the small white ball in my hand, sighing heavily. I lifted the small ball up to his eye level, and carefully tossed it across the table towards the cups, missing narrowly.

"Damn. Maybe next time, eh?" Lavi asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Maybe."

About half an hour had passed at the start of the game and I have realized a few important things. One, Lavi was _really_ good at beer pong. Two, Devit was also good at beer pong. Three, Road sucked at beer pong. Four, Train was amazing at beer pong. And Five, I found that my tolerance for alcohol was really very low, which was why I was happy I haven't had much to drink yet. Thank you god!

I was just about to try and shoot another ball into the water when a rather large crash sounded from the kitchen. I looked in between the group of ping pong players. Dropping my paddle I made my way into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen I, immediately wanted to walk out the moment. Two people were pressed against each other on the fridge, going at each other like the world was ending. Pants were sagging, shirts undone, and, oh boy, were they loud. I spun around try to find a way out. I couldn't help but stare and neither one of them had stopped or even nearly noticed me. They were just going. Who were these people anyways? I don't know who they were, and it was kind of hard to tell the way they were flung all over each other.

I felt the air of someone else passing by me, and unfortunately made the mistake of turning my head to see who it was. It was a kid, I recognized him from last my math class, but I couldn't remember his name. But that really didn't matter; it was what he did that mattered. He came up behind the other guy and the chick, gingerly wrapped his arms around the man's waist and joined in as if it were no big deal.

The next thing I knew I was running up my stairs and barreling down the hall into one of the guest rooms. I never and I repeat never, want to walk in on it and get stuck watching the prequel to a threesome starring three people you barely know. It's an image you can never get out of your mind. I pulled and twisted on the knob of the room, my brain strained and screaming trying to break in.

There was a click, a clock and the door opened. I bolted inside, slammed my body into the door and locked it. I took a few deep breaths before looking up. Lavi was looking at me, confused. I let my back sink into the door behind me and I finally swallow a large lump that had grown in my throat.  
he scratched the back of his head again

"Yo Shortstack," Lavi looked at me, a lopsided smile grin adoring his face, "Are you alright."

"My name is Allen! And You know, how when you walk in on something that you know happens but you never want to see, but for some reason you can't stop watching because it's just there right in front of you! And, then something else happens, which you REALLY didn't want to see because it disturbs you even more and then you just kind of freak out, and all these stupid images keep appearing! And appearing! And appearing! And they just won't go away, and you're just… knee deep in shit so to speak."

He stared at me a few more moment before he was able to take in and somehow comprehend my blurb. Which I had to admit was pretty damn impressive because I didn't even know what the fuck I'd just said.

"I take it you saw something you didn't want to,"

"Yes," I screamed, "And I can't get it out of my brain!"

"What did you see,"

"Some guy from my math class, and some girl… and some other guy," I started cautiously, but continued when I realized I couldn't hold it in, "And they were on the fridge… you know, getting busy, or at least about to! I feel like I just witnessed the beginning of a threesome… and I probably just did!"

I walked over to my bed, breathing lightly, and sat on the edge. I was finally calmed. Talking always helped with that. Lavi sat beside me, thinking I was going to continue, and I felt more than obligated to give a further explanation. I shouldn't have, but I did. "Wait a second? What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Oh, I just needed to get away for a second, you know take a breather, I was actually getting ready to head back out to the party when you came in."

I laughed nervously, maybe I should have gone into another room. I tried to smile at the boy beside me, and he smiled back, and once again warmth built up within my gut and the butterflies left their nests.

There was a silent pause before I spoke again, "Maybe we should go down stairs, people might start to wonder where we are"

he laughed, "Yeah we probably should" I caught his gaze and he caught mine in return. I shifted in my seat, and one of my fingers started to play with my gloved hand.

I was about to say something more when a giant crash emitted from downstairs AGAIN! Followed by accusing ooh's, ahh's and many profanities. What ever had just happened was big, and it was going to be hell to clean up. I bolted downstairs, only to find the coffee table, flipped over completely, and smothered in melted whipped cream. I groaned and turned to the person nearest me. He looked as guilty as they probably were.

"Whipped cream war gone too far," Lavi asked fairly nonchalantly.

The other nodded rapidly, still holding a half-full bottle of whipped cream in his hands.

"Ah," he nodded back at him, but much slower, "Gimme the cream."

He handed over without a fight and sped off once it was in Lavi's hands. I saw a blur as Devit, and Jasdero ran by squirting the dessert topping at each other, others following them. Turning to make sure no one was looking, he gave me a quick spray on the face.

I looked at him sarcastically.

Laughing he gave a little shrug, "Well, it is a whipped cream war. You don't fight back, you get creamed."

I spotted Road and that guy Daisya in the corner of the room, talking to each other intently. She had her legs in his lap, and his hands were gladly keeping them there. Hmmmm... looks like I've got some new black mail.

They were so into what the other was saying, it was so cute… it was too easy. "Excuse me a moment," I said quickly grabbing the whipped cream from Lavi's hands before making my way over to the unsuspecting couple.

I snuck up to them, using passers by as my shields. I shook the can in my hands and I couldn't help but hear the theme from Jaws ringing in my ears. I smiled, in a way I'm sure could have only been construed as sinister and unleashed my attack upon the two of them. Road shrieked, and Daisya looked at me in pure shock.

Road turned and glared at me. It kinda served her right though, being as naughty as she had been tonight. I screamed a jumbled mess of words at her, somewhere along the lines of, "Love you! Gotta go! BYE!"

I was running from her so fast, I swear there was smoke at my heels. But that completely didn't stop her from tackling me in the back and taking my down like a pro wrestler. I swear, that little chick was strong as fuck when she wanted to be. I slapped the floor, as if I was trying to tap out.

She laughed, ruffled up my hair into a complete mess, and took the can from my hand and sprayed the top of my head with it. I pushed her off and ran back to the couch.

"Totally worth it," I said.

Lavi smirked at me, every inch of his face showing the amusement he was receiving from my present state, "You look ridiculous."

"I realize that."

"You have whipped cream all through your hair."

"Yep."

"You're not going to sleep with it still in, are you?"

"Of course not! I'll take a… shower. Wait! I already had a shower tonight, didn't I?"

He nodded, "Yup."

"Shit," I drew out the word and could only find myself laughing at the present situation. I excused myself as quickly as possible, my stomach filled with butterflies. Not to mention the fact I'm pretty sure the butterflies were kung-fu masters and were having a competition in my gut.

Besides, I seriously needed another shower. Whipped cream is annoying as hell to get out of your hair if it dries. And the shit in my hair was drying.

I spent at least an hour in the shower trying to get all the little flakes of dessert out of my hair. It was not a fun affair. By the time I was finished, my scalp was red from the amount of scrubbing I had to do, and the roots of every one of the hairs on my head were aching. I really don't need to tell you how much it pissed me off, do I?

I started to dry my hair, and this time around I took my time to do it properly. It was crap to manage when I didn't. By the time I had finished all this and left the bathroom, the party had died down substantially. Most people were passed out around the room, only a handful were still awake, but none of them were fully functional. I smiled. This party had sure been a lot more than I had expected. I caught a glimpse of Road and Daisya a sleep on my dining room table; All cuddled up together even though they were in separate chairs. Devit and Jasdero were sleeping together in the opposite corner, Jasdero's face first on the carpet and Devit near his feet – a bottle of beer was still in his hands.

I decided they all had the right idea. After all we were in for one shit load of a day later and besides. I was tired, and so it only made sense to finally go to bed. Thank god Road was rich, other wise she would have to clean this stuff up all by herself. Yay for maids!


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up on Saturday morning I sighed and rolled over on side glancing at the digital alarm clock that resided on his bed side table to see that it was the unholy hour of 6 AM.

"Ugh!" I groaned shoving my face into his pillow, that it would make me fall back asleep, but it was useless. I think it would be obvious, but I am not a morning person. And when I went out to check on all the little sleepover guests in the rather large living room, clad in mt normal silk blue pajamas, I realized that nearly no one in the house currently actually was.

Most people were still passed out around the room, in various uncomfortable positions and atop uncomfortable items. Maybe a handful were just starting to wake up, all in obvious pain and one was even tripping all over himself to cover all the windows. Oh people with hangovers, I will enjoy torturing you.

Yet above all this chaos, there was a quiet little hum emitting from the kitchen. I cracked my neck on the way over to investigate. Who the heck would be up this early, and humming of all things? I figured anyone up this early and somewhat functioning would be in their own little hell. The sheer amount of alcohol gone through last night could put a bar out of business. Not to mention the fact I barely even drank and the humming was something much too annoying for so early.

As I entered the kitchen, unflattering pulling up my PJ bottoms, all order came back to the world. Only to see Road standing at the stove humming a rather cheerful tune as she cooked.

"Roooaaaaaaddddd, what are you doing up already?" I asked winced at my own voice, leaning against the kitchen's frame entrance,

She spun around holding the spatula as if it were a weapon, calming instantly when she realized she wasn't in danger and no teenagers with hangovers were coming for her brains and food, "Oh Ally you up."

I held up in hands in surrender, just as Tyki waltzed in.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" he called.

His button down shirt was ruffled along with a pair of black dress pants. His hair was let loose. He looked suave, but for other normal girls that is. I sighed ruffling my hair.

I heard Tyki chuckle. "What got a little hangover?" he mocked.

I groaned again.

"Shut up Tyki!" Road retorted. "And help me get all these people out of the house. We have a field trip to go to you know, and I don't think the faculty will appreciate with half the school being drunk."

I groaned…again.

Tyki nodded. We all sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat the breakfast Road had made. When we were done we walked back into the living room, everyone was scattered around and even the people who had awoken were on the floor still. That guy from before had finished his task of closing all my blinds. Probably better considering what Road was about to do. She fixed her grip on a rather large bell in her hands. It was now or never… Walking into the center of the room, she cracked her neck, and shook that bell until it wailed.

The room burst out into a chaotic mess of cries and screams. Everyone's blood shot eyes focused on her with intense glares. My insides giggled but my face stayed strong.

"Hello everyone!" She yelled, "Now I know you're all in pain and probably very angry right now, but you can't kill me because, we all have a big day ahead of us! So I need you all to get out of my house unless you're Allen, Devit or Jasdero…"

Looking about real quick, I noticed Train sitting at the dining room table, clutching her head in pain. "Or Train. Anyways, if you can stay you know it and if you can't get out and try to sober up for the Water park."

People started moving in a slow manner, all in obvious pain. They were too slow. Although, it was all they're faults for getting so drunk. So really, it was all karma, we was just sort of helping it along.

Road began ringing her bell again. People cried out, stumbling over each other and themselves to collect anything they may have brought and bolted out the door. It was only a few minutes before everyone had gone. See what a little persuasion can do?

"Alright, it's about 6:30, ugh it's way too early to be up, and we need to be at the beach by 9," Road started stammering to herself tiredly, "It takes us a little over half an hour to get there… plus we have to get ready ourselves so that will be about 20 minutes, maybe another 10 to load the car… and we have 1, 2, 3 – 6 people… Which means we'll be taking two separate cars, but I will only trust the car to someone who's not completely hung over. So how much time does that give us to get ready?"

Just then I think she realized then that no one had even tried calculating anything that she had set out to. It was way too early for math, why oh why did we all have to go to that stupid Water park? I could feel a headache coming on as I tried to figure it all out.

"1 hour 30 minutes."

Devit groaned, and patted Tyki's shoulder, "Thank god, your head is clear!"

"Yeah, great," I murmured, still too distressed about everything to thank him properly,

"So, who here can drive?"

Everyone but Jasdero raised their hands.

"Okay, and let's see… Tyki, you can drive your own car, Train, sorry sweets you still look kinda wiped, Jasdevi… no, just no, which leaves… You Ally."

I adjusted my pajamas nervously, "Umm ok, but why aren't you driving?"

"Great!" She clapped her hands together happily, completely ignoring my question "Great… So now that leaves us nearly an hour and a half to get ready… Who needs a shower? You all do? Right, you all smell like alcohol. Except you Allen, you smell fine."

Everyone else split their own ways, whether it be to borrow clothes and bathing suits or for food or whatever. It didn't matter, they had to be ready by at least 8:20-8:25, and if they weren't then I know Road would leave with them in whatever condition they were in. She really didn't give a crap, they were old enough to take care of themselves, and were functioning relatively fine.

I grabbed my phone from the wall hook-up and started to search the phone book for the number of Road's maid, before going up to Road's room to grab some extra clothes.

Yeah, today was going to interesting… and it was my birthday too. Lovely…

...

The group of us were outside in the driveway, and Road was attempting to assign seating. Because, you know, for some reason, most people were fighting over seats… SEATS! We were driving to a damn beach, why did where you sit matter? Shouldn't it be whose sitting with you? But, no! They were all fighting over who wanted shotgun and the back.

Road rubbed her temples, "ALRIGHT! Allen get in the drivers seat, here are the keys. Devit gets shotgun because he'll need a quick open window, you're looking really green. Jasdero get in the back, with Train and me.

Jasdero squealed happily almost diving into the car. The rest off the people made their way into their seats, carrying fold out chairs, coolers, and other useful supplies for a boring day at the beach placing them into the trunk.

I followed Tyki as he pulled out of the driveway. Okay, perfect, we were on our way… on our way to a day full of sand ridden bikinis and the cold water of Raden beach and the many people of Raden water park. I huffed; That's when Devit's head shot out of the front window and he proceeded to empty out his stomach into the middle of the street.

When we finally made it to the park, it was a hell hole. I stared at the crowds, a small whine emitting from the back of my throat. It was so much worse than I thought it was going to be. Bucket loads of people crowding the entrance of the water park, blankets and towels lining the shores of the beach; I was having a hard time seeing the sand underneath. The parking lot was beyond full; we had to park on grass at the back of the lot. It was like the whole town was here. Not good.

I unbuckled myself and stepped out of the car. I looked over the Water park again. Road came up behind me in a mix of distaste and awe.

"The park is very… full today," she said, "Why is everyone here so early?"

"I don't know," I moaned,

Devit stumbled out from the car. He made his way over to the two of us and draped himself on our shoulders.

"What's with the long faces," he mumbled, "And all the fat, sweaty people. They look like teddy bears."

I burst out laughing and pushed him off of me. He may have been hung-over, he was still acting drunk.

"So seriously," he nearly threw up before continuing; "What's with the glaring?"

"Too many people" I groaned, and he snickered, smacking the back of my head.

"You need ta relax tomboy, now lets grab the stuff."

Nodding my head we turned back to the car, I grabbed a lawn chair, and the bag with the towels and began walking with Devit, who was carrying the cooler, and Jasdero, who was trying to balance the umbrella in his grip.

From the front of the gates of the park, Mr. Wenham now stood, calling every student to attention, along with the rest of the first-year teachers.

"The teachers, including me, have decided the rules for this trip," he began.

Low groans and insulting mutters bounced around the schoolyard. But Mr. Wenham only waved his hands patiently, trying to garner the attention of the students.

"We have decided upon groups for this trip because there are too many students to keep track of." The groans grew louder as Mr. Wenham let the words slip from his mouth. He tried once more to settle them down. "And there will be teachers assigned to each group to check in on each group from time to time."

Everyone in the area chattered with discontent and excitement. I just hope the group I'm in a group with Road at least.

"We shall begin reading the groups. Listen closely for your name and head over over to the teacher who you have been assigned to."

One by one, teachers began to read their groups of five to six. As multiple teachers passed, I heard Tyki began to read out his own group.

"The students in my group shall be Train Heartnet, Devit Kamelot, Jasdero Kamelot, Allen Walker and Road Kamelot.

Once all the students had been separated into their groups, I wanted to jump for joy knowing that I was with all of my friends.

"Alright now that that is settled. all groups will have the choice to either hang out around the beach or the Water park. The park closes at about 6 o'clock so I want everyone to meet up here at around 5:45 got it?" When no one said anything, I he took it as his que to leave, leading his own group into the park.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Road asked turning to the group.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Well, how about we head to the beach?" Train suggested, gesturing to the beach several feet behind Jasdevi.

"Sounds good to me!" Road cheered. running back to the car to grab the rest of her things. And thanks to my amazing good fortune, we found a spot, near the board walk.

"The park is pretty. Hehe!" Jasdero yelled while he tried to open and stick the umbrella in the sand. Devit helped him out when he realized how little hand-eye coordination Jasdero truly possessed.

The rest of the group made it our spot, Road practically leaping for joy. We finished laying out the rest of the stuff. Another umbrella, a basket full of food, a few more lawn chairs, the regular beach day supplies. Devit began to pass around sun screen, to which I took gladly. I burned way too easily to take a chance on the sun.

I caught a glance of some of the girls from our school looking our way and laughing. One even took off her shorts, not that there was a lot of short to take off, and slung them off into another direction. She stuck a pink tongue out at me.

I saw Road begin to stand up to get up and give them all something to actually cry about when I pulled her down. Devit moved his towel into the sun and took his shirt off to tan. I glanced back at the girls who had stopped to stare at Devit's beautifully sculpted backside. As one of his best friends, I had permission to completely admit the fact Devit had about as hot a body as you could get. Years of dance had given him sculpted muscles and a gorgeous body. Not to mention a perfect ass. Take that whores, you've got nothing on that ass.

Grabbing a bag each, Road, Train and I made our way into the bathroom to change. Stepping inside the small stall, I pulled out the bathing suit Road had found for me. I stared at it for a second wondering what Road had been thinking when she picked this outfit for me. The bathing suit I was now looking at was a deep sapphire bikini that would show off my rather small body, with a matching sapphire sash pulled around my waist, a light grey one sleeved t-shirt around my torso.

Well at least in this get up I know people wouldn't mistake me for a guy...

Exiting the stall I turned to Road, looking at her new bikini. It was a beautiful purple, shimmering lavender and jet black swills decorating through it, a thin silver chain around her neck "You are beautiful. Like a really sexy teddy bear," I added to at which Road giggled, at the little joke, as we made our way back to our spot, Jasdevi no where in sight.

Suddenly, I was picked up from behind was swung around. I struggled out of the strong grip with difficulty. I knew who had grabbed me. The arms around my waist were lean and slightly tanned. I turned and punched Devit in the shoulder. He laughed and let me go, plopping me on the ground, I glowered at him.

I looked at him, biting my cheek when I realized he was wearing a shirt again, didn't he just take it off like twenty minutes ago? "When did you put your shirt back on,"

"Uh," he looked down at himself dumbly, "When I was done tanning."

"I see," I murmured, glancing over to Road and giving her a look, it took her a few more moments to get our drift and act on it. She grabbed a nearby bucket of water and dumped over Devit's backside. He shrieked, and immediately started to heave his shirt off as quickly as he could. Mission accomplished.

He glared at me and I propped myself up on my tip toes and flicked his nose in return. He threw his wet shirt at me, and I peeked out from under it jokingly. Road came up behind him again, and threw the other bucket of water over him. He turned and attempted to grab her. Road quickly bolted and hid behind my back. Road stood before us, ticked off, and wet.

"It was to give your pecks a glistening shine," she squeaked, not leaving from behind me.

Devit starred at us for a second, shaking his head like a dog, and picked up the empty buckets, that Road had used to dump all the water on him already, and began to walk to the shore. Uh oh.

Waving it off I moved away slightly my eyes roaming across the beach. Man was it beautiful. The water was a beautiful aqua blue that kissed against the sand like they were destined lovers. I sighed softly yet again, feeling a little more at ease with everything when I was met with a splash of cold water.

Devit stood on the other side of me, holding an empty bucket of water proudly. I looked down at myself, my blue bikini showing through most of my soaked t-shirt. I glared up at him, but I guess I couldn't be that much of a hypocrite now of all times.

"I guess I deserved that," I spat, wringing out my hair.

"Yup" he informed me his lips making the P sound even more prominent, before going back over to Jasdero.

Yeah today was going to be fantastic.

...


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a couple hous since we had gone to the beach and the five of us have had quite a lot of fun, our own little adventures mostly involving several water fights, and Devit and Jasdero trying to kill Road for drenching them ice cold ocean water while they slept.

But right now, Road, Devit and I walked along the white sandy beach, the rich aqua blue clashing against the shores, when something caught my eyes. the sight of a rather large group outside a large moving truck, loading out several different instruments onto a stage in the center of the beach.

"What's going on?" Road questioned

"I don't know." Devit said, ruffling his still damp hair.

Opening my mouth I immediately closed it at hearing a familiar voice.

"Lavi!" A loud screech interrupted from down the beach.

"What the hell!" Devit yelled covering his ears and wincing.

Turning my eyes, I looked to see Sachiko running over to another group, almost tackling the poor redhead as he struggled to keep his balance.

"That stupid woman is going to have to pay for my new glasses. That thing she's wearing is going to blind me," Devit wailed dramatically removing his hands from his ears only to replace them over his eyes.

It seems that Sachiko had decided to wear a sequined pink bikini that sparkled in the sun; her friends had followed their leader's fashion choice by wearing the exact same design in a bright yellow and neon green.

"Lavi darling!" Sachiko shouted, attaching herself to his arm. Lavi cringed and tried sliding as far over as he could which only in turn encouraged her to move closer to him. "Do you like my bathing suit? It's just beautiful."

I heard Road, stiffle a giggle. Did she really just ask if that thing looked beautiful? It was so tiny and so tight, that it barely covered anything, I mean come one have a bit of modesty why don't you!

The three of us watched as Lavi bit down on his lip "It's...sparkly."

"I hope so. The sequins are just to die for."

"I'd die just looking at them," Road muttered under her breath.

It took almost all of my willpower not to laugh at her comment, my eyes watching as Sachiko pulling Lavi down for a kiss, tangling her hands in the thick fiery mane he called hair, until he pushed her away gently, yet still firm.

She gave him a small pout, once again trying to pull Lavi's head down for another kiss, but his hands stayed firm, pressing against her shoulder's so she couldn't move.

I turned to Road the two of them giving me a look, "Hey guys maybe w-"

"Welcome everyone to the Black order Academy muisc party! Now who will be the first one to rock the shores?" A voice suddenly shouted from the stage, a tall man with yelled his long blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

the entire crowd of the beach cheered, the blond haired man making his way off of the stage, moving through the crowds dark brown eyes examining each person he walked by, his feets stopping in front of the Redhead, that we had been staring at not even 2 minutes ago.

"You, you'll do just fine," he said, handing Lavi a microphone, he pushed him to the stage, continuing to make his rounds among the people, legs finally haulting upon our small group. Cold eyes running across the three of us, landing his gaze at me, a smile coating his long face. "And you!" his hand then grabbed my arm pulling me from my spot and towards to stage.

"No wait please!" I pleated plunging my feet into the sand, ultimately failing in trying to him from pulling me forward.

He lead me up on the stage pushing a silver microphone into my palms I looked out at the crowd. There was a decent amount of people here, which made me worry. I glanced to the right and looked at my partner, stomach churning, noticing Lavi's eyes glue to my form. "Just listen to the rhythm of the song, if you don't know the song just look at the screen over there, alright? Perfect," I watched him run off.

I caught Road in the audience, shaking her head at me sympathetically, I smiled. This could be good for me. Or it could totally destroy me. Or, of course, something between.

A slow rhythm began, Lavi smiled as his mouth opened in front of the microphones head and you could clearly hear his breath in before he sung. His voice was melodic,

.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_  
_ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_  
_ I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_  
_ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_ And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_ You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

_._

The crowed cheered when I put my lips up to the microphone, my own voice shocked my as I started to sing.

.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_._

The crowd was in a frenzy of jubilation as our voices melded together. I could see Road and Devit cheering from the sides, Sachico's angry eyes staring into me.

.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

.

I felt my voice growing, it felt good to. My body, moved slightly with the beat.

.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

.

Lavi started the final verse as I hit the final note of the last chorus. My legs going weak at the stares of the people.

.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_  
_You don't feel me here anymore_

_._

I dragged out my finally note, and as quickly as I could left the stage, Road came running, and jumped on me. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Ally that was amazing!," she yelled out happily.

"Thanks," I said, prying her from off me. "Now how about we get back to our spot before that guy tries to pull one of you up on the stage."

The two gave no objections as we practically ran back to our spot. Noticing Jasdero was no where in sight. Looking around, my eyes searched every nick and cranny until landing on a tall and elegant tree. Jasdero right next to it, yapping away.

"Why is my brother talking to a tree…?" Devit asked, curiously.

"I told him that it was magical and would grant him anything he wanted as long as he talked to it." Train answered not even bothering to look up from her book.

"I see..."

Sitting back down on my blanket, my gaze was immediately drawn back the sun as it kissed the waves, when suddenly I felt something cold running down the back of my spine. Peering up I saw... Train with a handful of ice she must of grabbed from the cooler, in her hand, a smirk matching Devit, spread across her face.

...And that's how the rest of the day went, drenching water on each other, covering each other in sand, Devit even dared to picked up Train and threw her into the ocean, he was running for almost an hour trying to escape her deadly grasp...

When it was finally 5:45 we realized that we hadn't even bothered going into the waer park. Oh well. Meeting in the parking lot the teachers did a head count making sure that we where all here, before dismissing us, and wishing us a great weekend.

I looked at Raden beach, hopping into the car and followed Tyki all the way back to Road's house. We pulled up into the driveway and after the car was unpacked again, we helped them pack all the beach supplies into the garage and carry the basket of extra food and cooler into the house, before we all filed back into the car, to the dorms.

Reaching the school didn't take long, most of us split our separate ways for the night once we were out of the car.

I watched the hours go by on the clock. I heard Road's light snores from above me. I curled up under my covers, burying my head in my pillow. I was so sick of feeling stupid. I really did have fun today, but at the same time I felt awkward, singing with Lavi was one of the strangest moments I've ever had, his voice was smooth, deep yes but not too much, it was really rather intoxicating.

Oh shit this can not be good...

...


End file.
